A Love Unlike Any Other -FrUK
by AoiCho98
Summary: Not all relationships start off the same cliché way and Arthur Kirkland was about to figure that out. In fact his whole life was just about to take an unexpected change for the worse or maybe even for the better. Foreign Exchange Student AU (Co Written by FRUKLover17)
1. An Eccentric First Impression

**A Love Unlike Any Other: FrUK Fanfiction**

 **Written by: Meh and FRUKLover17 (This betch. Huge shout out to her because I wouldn't have been able to write this fic without her. Even though I did edited and posted and did most of work...cx JK but still :P)**

 **Summary: Not all relationships start off the same cliché way and Arthur Kirkland was about to figure that out. In fact his whole life was just about to take an unexpected change for the worse or maybe even for the better. Foreign Exchange Student AU**

 **Warnings: YAOI! (It's all about the damn homo), Smut in future chapters (or sometimes hinted cause we are lazy fic writers), Crack pairings (some not all), hell yeah it's a damn FrUK fanfiction (So there will be no switching pairings in the middle of the fanfiction; That shit is messed up.)**

 **Now read and enjoy motherfuckers.**

* * *

 **Chapter One – An Eccentric First Impression**

Not all relationships start off the same cliché way and Arthur Kirkland was about to figure that out. In fact his whole life was just about to take an unexpected change for the worse or maybe even for the better. He sat patiently in his living room, expecting the new incoming foreign exchange student to arrive. For one reason or another, Arthur's older brothers volunteered to be "responsible" guardians of any foreign exchange students coming in. Yet none of the three brothers were at home which left Arthur alone to welcome the new tenant. If Arthur was honest he was very nervous; after all he wasn't exactly a social butterfly and making a good first impression was always important to him. Outside of the Kirkland residence, Francis Bonnefoy was in a car staring outside the window wondering how his time in England would be like. Although traveling was not his absolute favorite thing, the idea of a new adventure in this foreign country sounded much better than having to stay back at his home.

"Well here it is kid." The red-headed driver said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ah. Thank you sir."

"Good luck kid. Trust me you'll need it."

"I suppose I will." The blonde looked out the window. "It's a whole new world here."

Francis then paid the driver, gathered his things, and walked towards the house. Before knocking Francis took a moment breathe in and think about what he was going to say. As soon as Arthur heard a knock at the door he stood up.

 _That must be them! I wonder what they must be like...Well only one way to find out._

"I'm coming!" Arthur said as he walked towards the door and opened it to find Francis waiting. As Francis turned to see the door open, he found himself a young, charming British man who seemed to be around the same age as he was. The Brit had short messy blonde hair and the brightest emerald eyes that Francis had ever laid eyes upon. The blonde's eyes gleamed full with a mixture of emotions and his lightly freckled cheeks were tinted into a light pink color while his mouth was curved into a childish frown as he stared back at the Frenchman. And probably the most striking feature of the Briton was the thickly marked brows decorated on top of his bright eyes. All these features led Francis to one conclusion: _Cute_. On the other hand Arthur was awed with the handsome Frenchman that stood in front of him. He had long blonde hair that was loosely tied back by an elegant ribbon and was slightly taller than Arthur. The blonde had the loveliest set of deep blue eyes and was dressed up in the most eloquent matter. His lips formed the most charming and charismatic smile that Arthur had ever seen. Although Arthur would never admit it out loud and despite the frown that he wore, he thought Francis was absolutely gorgeous. Could this be this handsome stranger standing outside his door be his long waited prince charming?

" _Bonjour_ ", Francis finally said, "My name is Francis Bonnefoy."

 _Bloody hell he's French!_ Well not all princes turn out to be perfect right? They all have some type of flaw. _Oh well he can't be that bad…_

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Arthur Kirkland." Arthur offered his hand which Francis gladly shook. Then Arthur, being the gentleman he usually was, offered Francis to carry his things to his new room.

"Come in. Please allow me to carry to things to your room."

"The pleasure is mine. Oh _non_ I can handle it, they are very heavy."

Arthur scoffed and walked over to taking the Frenchman's bags in each hand.

"I'm sure I can manage carrying your bags." With that said the Briton attempted to lift one bag only to discover that Francis's warning was true.

 _Crap! It's heavy! Well now I can't back out! I'll look like an idiot!_

"Umm _non_ it is really heavy and I don't want to be a bother."

 _But_ , Francis thought as his mouth formed a devious smirk. _I guess I can have a little fun._

"…But if you insist then I appreciate it very much."

"O-Of course!" Arthur quickly responded and took the bags trying to at least drag them inside. "Stupid bag..." He muttered as he struggled with the bags.

 _If only he could see how he looks dragging my bags. He is making a fool out of himself!_

"Arthur…" Francis said barely able to suppress his giggles, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

 _...Did he just giggle?!_ Arthur thought as he turned to find the Frenchman looking highly amused. _That arse! He's making fun of me!_

"I'm bloody fine! Thank you very much!" said the now flustered blonde.

 _He's blushing... Ohonhonhon he is quite adorable,_ Francis thought as he smiled.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Hmmph."

 _Damn him. Damn his bag. Damn his attractive— WAIT! Stop right there Arthur! You did NOT just think that! No way in bloody hell!_

"Umm Arthur", Francis said snapping Arthur out of his thoughts. "Would kindly show me the room I'll be staying in?"

"Of course—! It's upstairs. Let me show you."

 _God I hope my face isn't red...Stupid French bastard! He'll pay for this!_

"Well what are we waiting for? Lead the way." Francis said as he as followed his red faced companion.

 _His face is still red, I wonder if he's mad or flustered. Maybe even both?_

As the pair walked up upstairs, Francis couldn't help but notice that even Arthur's ears had turned red.

 _Cute._ _I have a feeling I'm really going to like it here._

"—And this is your room. Lucky for you we had already cleaned out everything for you." Arthur said motioning Francis to walk in.

Francis proceeded into the room and lay down on the bed. He smirked then said, "I am exhausted; do come and lay with me Arthur."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Arthur said immediately blushing. "You don't just ask someone you just met to lay down next to you!"

Francis chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry I just figured you would be tired after struggling to drag my bags."

"I wasn't struggling I was just fine! So wipe the bloody smug look from your face!"

"Just shut up already." Francis grabbed Arthur's wrist and pulls him towards the bed forcing him to fall onto the bed.

 _I want see him even more flustered. Hmm I wonder how many shades of red he can turn._

And just as Francis had predicted, Arthur's face went through several shades of reds just before staying in a single bright shade.

"W-Wanker! Let go of me—!"

"Wanker…? What is a wanker?"

 _He makes it very obvious. Oh! His cheeks can turn even darker! How can something so annoying be at the same thing so cute?!_

The struggle between the two finally ended with a reluctant Arthur finally giving in and lying down.

"I hate you stupid frog!" Arthur remarked frowning. "And you should know what a wanker is since you probably are one!"

"Now you are calling me a frog. Why are you giving me such lousy pet names? After all, all I did was offer you to lie down after carrying my bags and apparently now that makes me a wanker which I have a feeling that it is something very bad."

Arthur let out an exhausted sigh and crossed his arms.

"Whatever I'm lying down because I want to..."

"Of course you are."

"Stop giggling stupid frog! Hmmph…I should get up but anyways! My brothers will be home any moment."

And yet again the same previous scenario repeated itself.

" _Non._ You're not going anywhere."

"L-Let go of me frog—! I can do what I want!"

"Fine." Francis let go of Arthur's arm. "If you say so _mon chér_."

 _That idiot!_ Arthur thought as he got back onto his feet. _I can feel my face burning hot._

Suddenly downstairs, the front door is heard slam open.

"ARTIEEE WHERE ARE YOUUU?! IS THAT FRENCH KID HERE YET?!"

Arthur groaned and closed his eyes. His brothers weren't exactly as mature as he wished they would be. Not to mention very embarrassing as well.

" _Oui_ I am here."

A few moments later the trio of brothers entered the room. The first brother to walk in was a light haired brunette who held a childlike frown once he saw the scene inside the room. The next brother to walk in was a freckled, brunette who seemed uninterested about the whole situation at hand. Finally, the last brother was a tall, red-headed man and was the most attract from the three (or at least in Francis's and the writers' opinion).

"Arthur! What are you doing?! Don't tell me you're already flirting with the French kid already?!" said the shortest of the trio.

Arthur blushed and quickly moved farther from the bed.

"I—! It's not what it looks like—!"

Immediately Francis stood up and introduced himself to the three brothers.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

 _They all seem like nice people. Although the red head is very hot._

"Nice to meet you Bonnefoy. I'm Allistor and the one in charge here." The red head responded smiling and pointed to his brothers as he introduced them. "And these two are Dylan and Seamus."

"Now tell me Arthur" said Dylan giving a rather stern look. "Tell me exactly what you two doing here...alone?"

Before Arthur could even think of any words to say, Francis took the liberty to give his own answer.

"Well Arthur here wanted to lie on my bed so I happily obliged."

 _I can't wait to see the priceless look on that Brit's face._

"W-What?! That's a load of bollocks!"

"Oh really?" Allistor said looking over with a large grin on his face. "Looks like someone going to get in trouble~"

"He said he wanted someone to keep him company because he felt...lonely." Francis said giving his most flirtatious smirk towards Allistor as he approached him.

"Oh is that true Artie?"

"That's a complete lie! Like hell I would want your company frog!"

"Dammit Arthur I thought we told you not be a whore." Seamus commented smugly finally speaking; immediately his comment was followed by laughter and Arthur's boiling anger.

"S-Shut up Seamus! That's it I'm leaving!" Arthur said leaving in a fit of rage.

"Aww Artie! Don't be so upset!"

With that said Seamus followed after the enraged Arthur.

"So Allistor—" Francis started but was interrupted by Dylan.

"Listen I going to tell you this once. If you hurt or even touch my little brother in any bad way you will die." Dylan then smiled sweetly and replied in a much happier tone. "I hope you two become good friends!"

Once Dylan left there was an awkward silence until it was broken by Allistor's chuckle.

"Don't worry Frenchie! You'll get use to Dylan's over protectiveness! Now come on! We have to prepare lunch!" He said walking out.

"I suppose I can promise not to touch Arthur but—" Francis said with a low chuckle. "There's no promise that I won't lay my hands on you."

"Huh?" Allistor chuckled and shook his head. "You're a bit too young but I've always thought age doesn't matter. Just like…." He stopped in mid-sentence getting lost in thought then and started walking out. "Never mind that…See ya at dinner Frenchie."

 _Did I hear him right? I wonder._ Francis thought smiling closing his eyes and relaxing back into his new bed.

…

"Food is ready frog." Arthur said walking into Francis's room with a frown.

"I have a name you know. So please stop calling me 'frog'."

"Whatever wanker." Arthur scoffed and walked away followed by Francis.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean anyways? I'd at least like to know what I'm being called."

"Figure it out yourself!"

"Well then."

Then with the magical help of Google, Francis finally found the answer to his question. He frowned.

"I am not a wanker!"

"Suuure and I'm the bloody Queen of England."

"I don't know you that well to know otherwise."

"Idiot."

As they got to the table Arthur sat down at his usually spot while Francis took the opportunity to take to the empty seat next to Allistor.

"Either way I am not a wanker! And if anything I am more of a self-lover. There is a big difference between the wanking and self- loving!"

"That's exactly what a wanker would say! You disgust me!"

"Arthur", Dylan said in a stern tone. "We do not cuss at the table unless there is alcohol."

"Yeah plus I'm only one that can break that rule!" Allistor said putting mash potatoes onto his plate.

"The frog said it too!"

"Artie just because you hate frogs doesn't mean you can just call anyone you don't like a frog." Seamus remarked before taking a drink from his suspicious looking cup.

" _Mon chér._ Why do you hate me so much?" The french blonde said with a pout.

"Because you're as annoying as my brothers."

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?!" The red head said highly offended.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot how much Artie hates frogs." Dylan said chuckling softly. "There's actually quite a funny story behind it."

"Hmmm" Francis said rather intrigued. "I suppose we have enough time to hear it right?"

"Damn it no! Don't start with that again." Arthur groaned and put his hands on his head.

"Too late now it's story time. Okay when Artie was little, he wanted to catch a frog. But when he tried to get it…" Dylan paused and tried to suppress his laughter which was mimicked by the other two brothers.

"If you finish that story I swear Dylan—"

"—it jumped straight into his pants!" Dylan said filling the table with laughter. "So then all you hear is Arthur screaming running across the lawn trying to take his pants off!"

"God dammit Dylan! I was only seven years old!"

"Ohonhon~ How cute! Poor little Arthur with a frog in his pants." Francis chuckled as he pictured the scenario.

"Or should you say poor frog!" Seamus said smirking

"S-Shut up! I was seven!"

"Alright everyone calm down!" Allistor said finally settling down. "We all know how sensitive Artie is."

"I am not!"

"Aw!" Francis said with a pout. "Alright if you say so _Ali."_

The redhead paused at hearing his new nickname then smiled.

"Ali? Hey that's not a bad nickname. I like it."

"What? You accept that nickname just like that?! How come I can't I give you a nickname but Frenchie over here can?" Dylan said frowning.

"Because you're stupid."

"Fuck you."

"What time? Also what happened to 'no cussing'?"

"One we all know what Seamus is drinking isn't water. Two, I'd rather fuck a whore oh wait you are one."

The freckled brunette who had been drinking stopped almost choking on it.

"Damn it how did you know Dylan?!"

"You fuck a guy one time and suddenly that makes you whore!"

"One time?! That's not what I heard last night! Next time please do it somewhere else!"

"Damn it for once I would like to eat without someone one bringing up their sex life!" The youngest Brit yelled.

"You're just pissed Artie 'cause you still haven't gotten laid!" Allistor said with a smug look.

"Shut up that has nothing to do with my comment!"

"Ohonhon! So Arthur here hasn't gotten laid yet." The French man smirks deviously. "Not very surprising."

"Of course he hasn't! Just look at those!" Allistor said pointing at the thick eyebrows decorated on Arthur's face.

"Don't point at them you whore! Yours are just as thick!"

Allistor frowned and glared at Arthur. If there was one word that Allistor hated it was that very word. And the fact that he had been called that twice already irritated him even more.

"Then don't call me a 'whore'."

At that moment there was a long pause, making the conversation appear to be over which was really far from it. During this time, Francis took the chance to speak to Allistor again. After all what's the damage in trying to start a conversation with such a good looking red-head?

"Ali I was wondering if—"

"Whore! Whore! Whore!" Arthur yelled impulsively.

That's when two cold glares were set on the fired up blonde.

"That's it!"

Allistor stood up and walked over towards Arthur and tackled him to the ground in one quick motion. This action caught Arthur off guard but once he realized it was the familiar family quarrel he began to fight back.

"Damn it no! Guys stop it! Can't you at least stop fighting for our guest?! Guys?!" Dylan says trying to stop them.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Seamus chanted childishly while taking the opportunity to sneak a drink.

Francis stood there blinking and watching the chaos trying to make sense of it.

"God damn it! Eyebrows you ruined it! My opportunity!" Francis yelled with frustration.

"Did he just call me...EYEBROWS?! Let me up so I can kick his arse!"

"Take it back first!" Allistor said restraining his younger brother pulling him back from his collar.

"Never!" Arthur yelled before kicking Allistor.

"Ah! Son of—!"

"Don't insult Mum!" Dylan said finally trying to intervene in the fight. At this point Francis joined into scaffold and attempting to get a few hits at Arthur.

"You ruined it! My chance!"

"Like I care if I ruin anything for you or not!"

Arthur threw a punch at Francis but was held back by Allistor who put him in a headlock. Suddenly the fight took an unexpected turn to the ground.

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"Stupid cock block brows you ruined it!" Francis said as he got on top of Arthur. "I believe it is my turn to choke him!"

"Go to hell frog!" Arthur said still attempting to hit but continued to be restrained by Allistor.

"Just say you're sorry so I can let go of you and Frenchie can choke you!"

"Oh yes because that's so much better!" Arthur retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Francis completely frustrated with Arthur, pulled him by the collar of his shirt to meet his face taking him away from Allistor's grasp.

"Why cock block brows?! Why do you have to ruin everything for me?!"

"I told you not call me that frog!" Arthur said glaring grabbing Francis by his shirt.

They both stared at each with enraged eyes until realizing how close they were to one another.

 _Merde. He's too close. If only he would lean in closer... Wait what the hell am I thinking?!_ Francis thought as he studied the Brit's harsh face.

 _Crap he's too bloody close! I need to move back or something!_ Arthur slowly started to lean back until something caused him to be pushed front. And that something happened to be his brother Allistor.

"Oi! Get off me!"

"I'm goi—!" Arthur said before being pushed into Francis causing their lips to be pressed against one another. Francis eyes widened as he processed what was happening.

 _Oh God he's kissing me! Should I kiss him back intentionally...? He'd probably get pissed again. Hmmm screw it._

Meanwhile Arthur was going through a mini breakdown as Francis kissed back.

 _Is he—?! He is! Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do?! FUUUUU—!_

The accidental kiss lasted no more than a few seconds but the awkward feeling would continue to stay in the room filling it with a momentary silence.

"...Crap this got gayer than expected..." Seamus said still sitting at the table.

Most people after being accidentally being kissed react by blush looking away and shyly excusing themselves. Others give either other a kind smile followed by something like "Wow" or "That was amazing". But instead Arthur chose the most logical answer at the moment and punched Francis right in the face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Arthur said moving away quickly as far away as possible from Francis.

"Ouch…that hurt you cock block brows." Francis said standing up rubbing his cheek where he had been punched.

"Looks like Artie made the first move~" Seamus said chuckling as he looked over at his brothers who all shared the same expression.

"So as I was saying before I got interrupted—"

"I don't think it matters." Allistor chuckled and turned around walking towards his room. "Eh thanks to Artie I'm not hungry anymore."

Arthur glared in response.

"I'm leaving too! I don't need this!" He got up avoiding the area near Francis then continued walking quickly upstairs.

Francis disappointed in the end results of prior events and the answer received he started to leave as well.

"Well this is no fun no more." He walked up stairs towards his room.

"Hey! I cooked today! Come back and love my food!" Dylan yelled furiously. "How dare you all leave after fighting?!"

After that the house was overwhelmed by quiet and peace returned again. Or at least at for a short time.

…

Later that night, Francis was still trying to understand what Allistor had said. What did "It doesn't matter anymore" mean? He decided to go investigate and ask the red-head himself. He walked towards Allistor's room and knocked on the door. However Allistor did not appear behind the door but instead behind the young Frenchman.

"Looking for me…?"

" _Mon Dieu_! You scared me!" Francis said putting his hand over his chest feeling his heartbeat accelerate from the fright he just received. "And yes I was looking for you."

"Sorry." Allistor said chuckling softly. "What do you need?"

 _I want to what he meant but I can't make it to obvious. Hmm maybe I can play it off cool and he won't notice that I'm lying._

"Umm where is the...the restroom?" Francis said with a grin.

"There should be a door that leads to the bathroom in your room. But just in case it's the door next to yours."

"Thank you Ali." Francis said smiling with the response. "Oh hey Allistor…Just out of curiosity what did you mean by it 'doesn't matter'?"

"Frenchie" Allistor said smirking. "If that's what you wanted to know you should have asked that first. And to answer your question you yourself should know. Now I'd love to stay and chat but unfortunately I have things to do thanks to Dylan. See ya around."

"Well I really did want to know where the restroom was—"

However Allistor was gone before Francis could finish his sentence.

 _Well he seems to be in a hurry…Oh well you can't win them all._

After that Francis went to his room and walked towards his bedroom. A nice shower would help him get over the small defeat he just faced. He quickly grabbed clothes and towel before walking into the bathroom. But he would soon realize he wasn't the only one who planned to take a shower. Arthur was in his room preparing to take his own shower alone not planning to have the company of any Frenchman whatsoever. As Francis got into the shower closing the curtains, Arthur walked into the bathroom unaware of his companion's presence. The Brit careless set his clothes down near the sink without noticing the conspicuous extra clothes already piled near there. Meanwhile the Frenchman inside the shower was trying to figure out which knob was the hot or cold before he could turn either of them. Things were about to get very interesting.

Once Arthur had finished undressing, he then walked towards the shower unaware of the surprise he was about to take on.

 _Swish!_

At hearing the curtain open Francis turned to see Arthur completely naked while he was in shower naked as well. Well this got awkward didn't it?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Francis yelled at the top of his lungs.

 _Oh God he's NAKED! Calm down Francis! Don't make eye contact maybe this is all a bad dream? Yes that's all it is!_

To test out his theory he poked Arthur's chest just like any sane person would have done in that situation. He was dumbfounded and disappointed feel Arthur as he realized it wasn't a dream as he had greatly hoped.

" _Non, non, non, non, non_! Wake up Francis! This is no time to be asleep and be having this type of dream!" Francis said attempting to wake himself up by pinching and slapping himself. It didn't work.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?! DON'T TOUCH ME FROG!" Arthur yelled as his cheeks turned bright red trying desperately cover himself.

 _Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look—DAMN IT ARTHUR WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Shit! Well don't stare you idiot! Look away you idiot agh! This can't be happening! Why me damn it why?!_

Arthur knew at that moment he needed to get away from Francis as far away as possible so when the idiot slipped and fell down into the bath he panicked. But then again who wouldn't?

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?! H-Here let me help you up!"

"D-Don't touch me! Stay away! Don—Ah!"

Then as if the universe had decided that the situation wasn't awkward enough, Francis accidentally slipped and fell on top of Arthur. The moment their skins came in contact the pair blushed intensely.

 _This can't be happening to me! Can this get any worse?!_ Francis thought as he frantically tried to get up.

To the pair's horror Allistor decided to "stroll" into the bathroom at that very exact moment.

 _Fuck my life! Fuck my life! Fuck my fucking life!_ Arthur thought as he heard the door open.

"I didn't see anything..." Allistor murmured as he smirking closing the door leaving the two in privacy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—! Let me just—!" Francis stuttered trying to stand up and touch Arthur as little as possible.

"—! Just get off b-before you make things worse!"

"W-Wait was that Allistor?! Did he just walk in and s-see us?! _Mon dieu_! What must he think?!"

"J-Just get the hell off me!"

"I-I'm trying!" Francis sighed. He put his hands on the sides of the bath to support him then slowly began to lean forward to stand. Arthur leaned back trying to get his thoughts away from the entire situation as he looked away blushing furiously.

 _Just think of something else! Anything! Like— SHIT! I can feel him! Fuck!_ Arthur bit his lip trying to suppress the moan. _Don't make a sound! It could get worse if you do!_

Meanwhile Francis was having his own problems trying to ignore the obvious fact he was starting to get aroused.

 _This is very bad! I'll be as hard as rock if I don't get up now!_ Francis leaned in more to gain support to get up. Unfortunately this time for Arthur, he could no longer restrain his own moan.

 _Merde! He just— under me…God his moan it us too much for me! I need to leave now before things get—_

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND what are you doing?! Allistor! Seamus! Get in here this instant!"

— _worse. Shit! Dylan! Fuck why Dylan from all the other brothers?! Couldn't it have been Allistor again?!_

As Arthur turned towards the doorway to see an infuriated Dylan glaring in his direction he immediately tried to explain the ridiculous situation.

"D-Dylan! Ah—! I swear it's not what it looks like! I can explain—!" Arthur said red face trying to push Francis away.

"No! Dylan don't think that—! I'm not—! I swear! Arthur is telling the truth!"

"Damn it!" Seamus said as he walked in looking at the scene with a poker face. "I fucking told you Allistor! I told you would be a bad influence on Arthur!"

Allistor walked in and smirked looking at the scene.

"What happened? Are they not using protection?" He asked teasingly knowing it would fluster them.

"NO! Wait no—! Allistor that's not what I meant! I meant it's not what it looks like—! This is all just an accident!" Francis said blushing trying to hide his body but as he did he only pressed himself closer to Arthur.

"F-Frog! Get off—!" Arthur said moaning softly.

"YOU FRENCH BASTARD GET OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Dylan yelled.

"Well rest in peace Frenchie." Allistor said chuckling. "May God have mercy on you."

"Wait—! I'm not doing anything! I'm not even inside him yet! I'd much prefer someone like Allistor instead!"

"Wait…what the hell do you mean by yet?!" Dylan said walking over and punching Francis with rage.

"Whoa! Yet?!" Seamus said shocked. "When you try to fuck my older brother it's okay but when you try to fuck my _younger_ brother that's when I draw the line!" Then he joined Dylan to scold and hit Francis. ("Plus who doesn't like smacking foreign people?")

"J-Just get him off me you idiots!" Arthur yelled furiously.

"DON'T HIT ME! OUCH THAT HURTS!" Francis said as he pressed himself against Arthur's chest to protect himself from the hits.

"A-Ah Francis…GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"He's making Artie do those dirty noises again! You're going to pay for this Frenchie!"

Allistor stood at the side he watched amused the whole scene chuckling.

"Should I do something?" Allistor pondered. "Hmm…nah not just yet. Maybe until some yells 'Bloody—"

"—MURDER!"

"There's my cue."

…

"Ugh…Why can't I just go to sleep already?" Francis grumbled as he rubbed his now bruised shoulder.

"Absolutely not! We have to set some ground rules!" Dylan said holding Arthur protectively. "First off we are switching Francis from his room!"

"Dylan let go of me!" Arthur said struggling to get out of Dylan's grasp.

"Oh my—! I've told you already it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Francis groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sure!" Dylan scoffed rolling his eyes. "And Allistor isn't a _whhhorrible_ person! I don't care! You will be switching your room with mine! And secondly you two will not be allowed to be in the house alone!"

"Question…Does that mean I'll be closer to Ali?"

"…Are you fucking serious frog?!"

"—As long as you stay away from Artie!"

"Well this has been lovely but I'm tired..." Allistor said standing up and starts walking away.

"Whatever I'm tired too! I've had enough stupidity for one day." Arthur said as he got up.

"Well being punched and humiliated has been very tiring." Francis yawned. " _Au revoir."_

"Wait both of you! I need to give you two the talk of special hugs and abstinence!"

"Considering Allistor fucks with someone every other day I'm pretty sure Artie's got it." Seamus retorted leaving the last brother behind.

"Shut up! Don't bring that up right now!"

"What is he even talking about?"

"Oh God! Don't even ask Frenchie!"

…

That night Francis laid in his bed looking at the ceiling as he thought about everything that had happened. He smirked as he replayed the scenario in his head.

 _Oh Arthur has a very cute face when he's flustered. Not to mention the way he moaned was quite exotic…_

Francis then pouted as he realized something.

 _He's probably pissed at me now. What a shame. I should go apologize._

Francis stood up and walked towards Arthur's room then knocked on the door. Inside Arthur was having a fit as he buried his blushing face into his pillow yelling as many muffled cuss words as he knew. He finally looked up as he heard the door knock.

"Who could it be now?!" Arthur said as he stood up to open the door. "I don't care what it is I want to be left—"

"Um…Hello Arthur." Francis said clearing his throat as he avoided eye contact.

"—alone…! Oh it's just you f-frog…" Arthur said looking away. "…What do you want?"

"Um...Well…may I come in?"

Arthur internally debated back and forth to decide whether he should let him in. If he didn't let Francis in he could avoid a completely awkward conversation for at least another day but if he did let Francis in he could at least clear things up once and for all. Arthur let out a sigh.

"F-Fine but make it quick..."

Francis closed to door behind him then took in a deep breath before looking at Arthur.

"Well I came in here to apologize for the inconvenience that happened earlier. I didn't mean to make you feel flustered or uncomfortable. I promise it won't happen again."

"W-Whatever." Arthur continued to look away. "At least no with the new room switch it won't happen ever again."

"Well that's a relief." Francis said smiling. Suddenly he noticed something odd about Arthur. "Arthur are you alright? Your face is more red than usual. Do you feel okay?"

Francis then reached his hand placing it against Arthur's cheek only to be avoided by the red-faced Brit.

"I feel just fine—!" Arthur responded rather quickly. "I t-think you should leave now!"

" _Non._ Now hold still Arthur while I trying to feel your face. Your cheek feels warm and I think you may have a fever." Francis said moving closer.

"No—! I'm perfectly fine—!" Arthur continued to move back until he was stopped by the end of his bed.

"Arthur calm down. I'm just trying to see if you are okay."

"I told you there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Well we can't know for sure unless you let me check again! Now hold still!"

"Francis just leave me alone and go away—! Ah!"

 _Bam!_

Suddenly both found themselves face to face lying on the bed.

 _Ugh…why does this happen to me?_ Francis thought as he looked down at Arthur. _He brings more bad luck than a black cat._

 _Seriously?! Stupid frog making my life miserable! I was bloody fine until you came into my life!_ Arthur thought as he looked up glaring.

"Get. Off. Me. Now."

However Francis was not listening at that moment; in fact he wasn't even in that world. He was far too busy being mesmerized by Arthur's bright emerald eyes which were filled with a hypnotic fiery glare. The British man's lovely fiery eyes were filled with an odd yet wonderful sense of familiarity and comfort; it was almost as he had gotten a glimpse of his home. When he was finally able to snap out of his trance he looked down and smiled.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Francis said without second thought.

"S-Stop being an idiot" Arthur's cheeks fired up a bright crimson color. "And j-just get off me!"

"A true idiot is someone who isn't able to recognize beauty."

"Oh and tell me exactly what you even know about beauty?!"

Francis made a pause before answering then smiled to look at the Brit below him.

"Beauty is a thing seldom seen. It is held by all and within the soul it lies where it patiently waits to come up to the surface. Yet it can only truly be discovered by the one who shares your soul. Beauty is suppressed by the evils of the world but only love can bring beauty out. Once seen, beauty never hides again. Not even hatred can deny beauty of its true design. Beauty, although possessed by all it is still found by few. And even fewer will ever see one of the most beautiful sights..." Francis paused once more staring deeply into Arthur's eyes. "…and that most beautiful sight is staring right back at me."

Arthur stared as Francis spoke not being able to take his eyes off him and stayed quiet. He felt his heartbeat fast with every word and didn't know what to do. He desperately wanted to say something in return but could not come up with any words.

"You are beautiful Arthur." Francis said trying his best not to lean down and kiss him. Arthur's eyes leaped back and forth from Francis's deep lovely blue eyes to his lips. In the end Francis could no longer resist temptation and slowly leaned close until his lips finally meet Arthur's. At first Arthur tensed up as the sensation of Francis's lips pressed against his but eventually returned the kiss. Francis smiled into the kiss while Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis without even realizing it.

 _I'm such an idiot… What am I even doing? Why am I kissing back! Why can't I stop…?! S-Stupid amazing frog..._

 _This feels amazing! Cock block brows is actually a great kisser. His lips taste like tea and are softer than anything I know…_

As Francis pulled away he stared down at Arthur who immediately looked away blushing once they broke away.

"...I-Is there anything else you need frog...?"

" _Non_." Francis smiled leaning in to peck Arthur's lips one last time before getting up.

"W-Well Goodnight f-frog..." Arthur said sitting back up.

"Goodnight Arthur. Sleep well." Francis said before leaving to his room. He was smiling like an idiot and was completely enchanted by the kiss.

 _That Brit. He's put me under a wonderful trance. Now I know for sure I will love it here…_

As soon as Francis left Arthur buried his face in his pillow and yelled into it while hitting his fists against the mattress.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

After his little tantrum Arthur looked up sighing and touched his lips remembering the bittersweet kiss.

 _Well it wasn't that bad...I might even say I liked it._

Arthur went to sleep and closed his eyes smiling.

 _Stupid frog._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review and tell me if you either loved it or it made you stab your eyes out. C:**

 **Also if anyone catches any mistakes feel free to tell me! (We'd really appreciated! FRUKLover17 is my little spellchecker but hey we're all humans and we all make mistakes.)**

 **We hope you all enjoy it!**

 **-Aoi**

 **Note: For anyone reading my Group Chat Fanfic thank you for all the reviews and love! I'm glad you all appreciate! But apparently I was told it goes against the rules on here... :| So Chapter 2 will take a bit of time to be uploaded. Also the ideas mentioned in the reviews are pretty good so I might just make them after the second chapter is uploaded. Aoi OUT! *drops mic***


	2. Some Things Happen For a Reason

**Chapter Two – Some Things Happen for a Reason**

 **Written by: Meh and FRUKLover17**

 **Yay you've made it to chapter two! :D Also thanks for the the reviews/favorite/follows/and whatever the fuck else you do to appreciate this! Now enjoy and read! :3**

* * *

The next day on that beautiful early morning at the Kirkland residence, Dylan decided it was best to wake everyone up at six in morning. After all the best way to start off a day is by rising early right?

"Waaake up! Everyone rise and shine!" Dylan yelled as he loudly knocked on each bedroom door.

"No! Now shut up!" Seamus said putting his pillow over his head.

"Damn it I didn't order a damn wake-up call!" Allistor yelled back while rubbing the temples of his forehead.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up! Just shut up already!" Arthur said as he lazily dragged himself out of bed.

While the Kirkland brothers were busy trying to wake up, Francis stayed in his room sleeping and ignored any knocks at his door.

"Wake up Frenchie!"

" _Non!_ " Francis yelled as he flipped over on his side groaning.

However Dylan was not going to take "No" for answer.

 _Bam!_

"Get up you lazy French bastard!" Dylan demanded as walked into the room after kicking the door open.

"What the—?! NON! GO AWAY!" Francis yelled as he got under the covers.

 _How dare he just come into my room, kicking my door open telling me to get up?!_

"Dylan!" Allistor said as he heard the door being kicked. "You can't just kick people's doors!"

"I don't care! He needs to get up right now just like everyone else! So get up before I drag your sorry arse!"

"Do what you like! I'm not getting up!"

"Get up! Damn it!"

"Ugh…Fine I'm getting up." Francis said in defeat pushing the covers away as he stood up. However there was something wrong with this picture.

"Put some clothes on right now!" Dylan yelled.

" _Non_ it is too early!" Francis said rubbing his eyes. "I'm still tired."

"Just get changed already damn it!"

"Damn it Francis just do what he says!" Arthur said approaching Francis's room.

"Fine."

"Put something on quickly! Arthur cover your eyes and don't come over here!"

"I'm going already damn it!"

…

Finally after all the residents were able to drag themselves out of bed, they all headed down to have a lovely breakfast.

"I want crepes for breakfast." Francis said looking at Dylan as walked over to the table.

"This isn't a damn restaurant! We are eating waffles!" Dylan said as he angrily placed down a plate at the table.

"Well someone is very pissy today. ~" Allistor said chuckling as he sat in his usual spot.

"Alright then." Francis said pouting. However this time instead of sitting next the empty spot next to Allistor, he sat down next to Arthur. " _Bonjour mon ami_." Francis said to the blonde with a smile.

"…Good Morning." Arthur responded but kept looking down as a light pink blush covered his cheeks.

Francis pouted and picked up Arthur's chin to make the Brit face him.

"What do you want frog...?" Arthur said trying his best to avoid eye contact.

"Am I really that unappealing to today?"

Arthur slightly looked over at Francis but then looked away once more. Then with an idea, Francis smirked then mouthed out: Look at me or I'll kiss you again. Immediately Arthur quickly looked up with his cheeks tinting into a more noticeable shade of pink color.

"Too bad I'm still going to kiss you. ~" Francis whispered teasingly then got close enough to plant a kiss on Arthur's bright pink cheeks.

"G-Go away frog-! Don't touch me!" Arthur yelled pushing Francis away then wiped his cheek with his hand causing Francis to chuckle.

"Hey I'm watching you Frenchie..." Dylan said appearing behind Francis then placing his plate down angrily.

" _Merde…_." Francis said gulping. Once Dylan was out of sight again he leaned in close to Arthur and whispered in his ear. "If I'm a frog then why don't you kiss me so I can become your prince? ~"

"Shut up you idiot!"

After that everyone else sat down and began to eat their breakfast. Yet there was something that kept bothering Francis.

"Stop staring at me frog!" Arthur said turning away still red-faced.

"Don't look away Arthur. Your face is still red...are you sure you aren't sick?"

"No! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Artie are you sick?" Dylan said looking over worriedly. Meanwhile Francis felt Arthur's forehead and realized it was warmer than usual.

"His face is burning. Not to mention how flushed he looks."

"I'm bloody fine! Don't listen to him!"

"No you aren't. Allistor does he or does he not look sick?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Allistor got up and walked over checked Arthur's forehead despite his protests.

"Stop checking! How many times do I have to say that I'm fine?!"

"You're right Frenchie he is burning up. He's probably getting a fever."

"Stop it nothing is wrong!" Arthur said standing up.

"No you aren't your face is really warm and red. You are definitely getting a fever."

"For the last damn time I feel just fine!"Arthur said as he began to walk away from the table irritated.

"No you don't that's what you say now but later it could get worse." Francis said he followed Arthur and picked him up bridal style walking to the Brit's room.

"What the hell—?! Put me down Francis!" Arthur yelled.

"Hey I thought I said no social contact!" Dylan said from the table angrily.

 _Its physical contact you idiot. Francis thought as he rolled his eyes and opened the door to Arthur's room._

"Dammit chill Dylan! It's not like he's going to do something bad to Artie. Yesterday was an accident. Get over it." Seamus said only to infuriate Dylan even more.

Once Francis was inside Arthur's room he placed him on the bed.

"Now all you have to do is lie down and rest on your bed." Francis said as he laid down next to Arthur and pulled him close to his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Arthur said blushing.

"I want you to feel better. So I'm going to stay here with you." Francis said with a kind smile then placed his lips on Arthur's forehead.

"I'm f-fine and I don't need you! Now go away before Dylan gets more pissed!"

"I can care less what he thinks." Francis rolled his eyes and held Arthur closer. "I want to be right here next to you."

"Go away! Idiot!"

" _Non_. I don't want to leave you."

"Idiot! You need to go to school!"

"School doesn't start until a few more days!"

"Still go do something somewhere else!"

"But Arthur I want to be with you and take care of you."

"Why?!"

"Because I—" Francis stopped. It was his turn to turn crimson. "Umm…"

"You what...?"

Francis felt confused and did not answer the question. Why did he want to be with Arthur so badly? Was it because he kissed him or pitied him for being ill? Or was it something else?

"N-Nothing…" Francis said quickly getting up avoiding any eye contact. "I'll leave you so you can rest."

"Wait! What did you—"

But Francis had already left the room before he could finish his sentence.

"Well then." Arthur sighed and closed his eyes hoping some sleep would serve him some good. "Idiot why do you do this to me…?"

…

For the next two days, both Arthur and Francis avoided each other by staying mostly in their rooms. Arthur used the excuse of being sick, even though he felt significantly better after the first day, while Francis claimed he was busy moving his things into his new room. However during those two days, Francis really spent it pondering on his new feelings about Arthur and realized they were much different than his feelings towards anyone else. Finally on the third day he decided no longer wanted to beat around the bush and just be straight forward. He made his way to Arthur's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Arthur called from his bed, looking up from his computer.

"It's me. May I come in?"

Arthur felt his face heat up and closed his laptop letting out a sigh. He knew it would be pointless to avoid the Frenchman for much longer.

"You may…"

"How are you feeling Arthur?" Francis said as he walked in then sat down at the bed next to Arthur.

"Much better. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." Francis said smiling. After a while he realized he was staring at Arthur and looked away clearing his throat.

"So…is there um anything else you need frog?" Arthur said hoping the conversation would not get more awkward.

"Actually yes. I wanted to answer your question."

"What question?"

You idiot. You know exactly what question he's referring to. You've been thinking about it all this time too…

"The one you asked me two days ago…About why I wanted to be with you when you were sick."

"Oh. Um well it is okay you don't have—"

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways Arthur." Francis said then took a deep breathe. "It's because I…well I… I sort of like you Arthur."

There was a brief pause before Francis could continue.

"I like you because well you are the most interesting person I have met so far…and…your eyes are mesmerizing not to mention hypnotic. They are beautiful, just like you Arthur. You're beautiful in many ways." Francis said blushing profusely avoiding Arthur's eyes. "You are very different from anyone I've ever met back in France even from the few friends that I've had. I like you enough that…I would hopefully like to have a relationship with you in the near future…"

As Francis confessed his feelings, Arthur reddened as he stared at him. He froze not knowing what to say, even he knew deep inside exactly what words he wanted to say.

"I—" Arthur started but didn't continue on.

"—I know. I know that I have to know you better and I understand if I'm moving too fast for you…but it's the simple truth."

 _No shit you idiot._ Arthur thought.

"Well that what all I had to say." Francis said as he stood up. He looked at the Brit and smiled softly as he stared deeply into his emerald eyes. Arthur looked back into Francis's eyes but when he noticed he was staring he quickly looked away. Francis chuckled then started to walk towards the door. Before leaving, the blonde turned around and smiled.

" _Je t'aime._ "

"Wait. What does that mean—?"

And once again Francis left without answering Arthur's question.

 _Oh Arthur won't even bother looking it up._

However Francis was very wrong, for Google was also a close friend of Arthur. His face turned red once again.

"Francis you damn idiot!"

…

Later that day, the house had been oddly quiet for everyone was in their room except for one person. Allistor peeked out of his room checking the empty hall for anyone roaming around. Once he saw it was clear, he sneaked downstairs to open the front door in order to welcome a young, blonde American. He smiled at seeing him and quickly pecked his lips before leading him up quietly upstairs. Meanwhile Francis was busy in his room decorating of things that reminded him of France so he wouldn't feel homesick. Although he didn't miss his home, he did miss his country. Suddenly as Francis putting up the French flag, he heard a loud noise out in the hall and rushed to see what had happened. He saw Allistor next to a blonde boy who appeared to have tripped while walking down the hall. Allistor made a gesture to be quiet then helped him up before walking into his room.

 _Well that was odd. I wonder who that is. Francis thought as he shut his door quietly. Why would they go into Allistor's room anyways?_

After a few moments passed loud moans were heard to answer Francis's question. Still he felt the need to clarify and walked into Arthur's room.

"Excuse me Arthur…Where are those noises coming from?"

Arthur looked up and took off his headphones which were playing music at the loudest volume.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you. What was the question?

Another loud moan was heard causing Francis to quickly close the door to Arthur's room.

"Oh that. It's probably Allistor. Just put some headphones on it helps."

"Oh. Well that explains why he was with this blonde boy a few minutes ago."

"Damn what is it with Allistor and blondes."

"Yeah he was wearing glasses and looks around our age."

"What? Really? I never thought Allistor would be into—"

Suddenly Arthur stopped speaking and began to think. It was then that something clicked in his mind causing him to turn pale.

"Arthur? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"…Was he wearing a bomber jacket?!" Arthur asked frantically with widening eyes as he stood up.

"Arthur what's wrong? Why do you want to know?"

"Answer my bloody question you idiot! Was he or was he not?!"

"Yes he was but why does it matter if was or wasn't?"

Arthur didn't respond and grew quiet once again. At that moment Francis didn't realize that by giving that answer he had shattered Arthur's world and as well his heart. Arthur shut his eyes and turned away as he tighten his fists.

"Get out." Arthur said coldly. Francis stared at him worriedly and confused with a thousand questions growing his mind.

"Arthur…what's wro—"

"Get out!" The Brit said standing up.

"Arthur I'm serious. Please tell me what's wrong?!"

"Just get out Francis!" He looked away to hide his face. "Don't make repeat myself again!"

"Arthur I'm not going to leave unless you tell me—"

"No! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Arthur yelled with a shaky voice and turned around to reveal the tears streaming down his face.

"Arthur I'm not going to leave you like this! Tell me what is going on! I want to help you!"

"Please j-just leave me alone you idiot!" The Brit furiously wiped the tears from his face. Francis wanting to comfort Arthur approached him to pull him into a hug only to be pushed away harshly.

"G-Get out Francis…! Leave me alone!" Arthur pleaded as he covered his face with his arm.

Francis sighed and backed away from Arthur. He knew if he pushed any further he would be rejected and cause Arthur more pain than he already was in. Despite his own wishes, he did as Arthur asked and began to leave the room. Before he left he turned one last time.

"Arthur I want to help you. Please I just want to know how to help you. Just know that I care about you…"

After Francis left reluctantly, Arthur let out all of the misery he felt and cried into his pillow.

 _How do I know for sure?! How do I know this isn't another bloody lie that the world is throwing at me? How…? I just want to know how so it doesn't hurt as much anymore…_

…

Finally after what seemed an eternity, the door to Allistor's bedroom opened up. The moment it did, Arthur stormed out of his room.

"Allistor!" Arthur yelled furiously.

The red-head was caught off guard and stared at Arthur with a stunned expression. He immediately tried to shut to door behind him in hopes his guest would not be seen but it was too late by then. The blonde boy had already walked out before he could.

"Hey Al I—" He froze and stared at Arthur with the same stunned expression that Allistor held.

"Arthur." Allistor began trying to sound as calm as possible. "Please let me—"

"Shut up." Arthur said coldly. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Artie." The blonde boy said as he starting to move towards the Brit. "Please listen I— I swear we can explain—"

"Don't give me that bullshit Alfred! Why didn't either of you two tell me?!" Arthur demanded as his voice began to crack.

At that moment Francis had stepped out from his room. He stared at the scene immediately feeling the palpable tension of the situation.

"Artie please let me explain. Al and I—"

"I don't want to hear you damn excuses!" Tears began to form at Arthur's eyes once again. "Damn it Alfred you idiot! I loved you! And you fucking knew that Allistor! You fucking knew exactly how I felt! And yet you went behind my back and slept with him who knows how many God damn times because I doubt this is the first time!"

A guilty look came upon the pairs faces as they both looked down in shame.

"Art—"

Arthur ran off not being able to stand another moment feeling like a complete idiot. He didn't even know where he was running to but it didn't matter at the moment. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from the pity looks of his brother and his first love.

"Arthur! Arthur come back!" Francis yelled as he saw Arthur run out of the house. He then felt an overwhelming anger come over him. "Allistor this is all your fault! And you!" Francis said pointing at Alfred. "You are the worst and don't deserve his love!"

With that said Francis ran after Arthur trying to catch up to him leaving behind the couple in shame. Francis continued to chased after Arthur until finally he caught up and grabbed his arm.

"Arthur…!"

Arthur's eyes widen as he felt his arm being pulled back.

"L-Let go of me Francis! Leave me alone!" He yelled and desperately tried to pull his arm from his grasp. He kept facing away from him, not wanting to show all the pain and misery he was feeling.

"No Arthur I'm not letting go! I need to make sure you're okay! I want to help you!"

"Go away! I don't need you frog!"

"I don't care Arthur!" Francis then surprised Arthur wrapped his arms around the Brit and pulled him into a hug from behind. "I'm not going to leave until there's not a single tear on your face and you're smiling once again. Please tell me how I can help you."

"I d-don't have to tell you anything! Now let go Francis!" The short haired blonde yelled as he struggled to get from the hug.

"Arthur…" Francis turned Arthur so he could face him. "I just want to know if you okay…"

Arthur looked up blushing red of embarrassment with glossy eyes and several tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course I'm not okay you idiot! I'm obviously hurt and embarrassed! Can't you see my whole world just fell apart?! That my first love has been sleeping with my own brother?! I hate everything and everyone! Why did this have to happen to me?! It was bad enough it was an unrequited love but yet I was able to accept that! B-But why did this have to happen?! Why did I have to ask you that stupid question?! And I just want… I just…"

"Shh…It's okay Arthur." The young Frenchman said as he hugged him tightly while gently patting his back. "You'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"It really hurts Francis. It hurts too much..."

Arthur then cried into the French's man chest, letting all the tears of frustration out as he held on to him tightly. For a long time they stayed like that until finally Francis led Arthur to a nearby bench to sit down. As Francis pulled him once again into another embrace, Arthur wiped away the few tears that were still left on his face then rests his head on Francis's chest.

"It's okay to cry. You can cry all you want, and I'll be here holding you." Francis said as he rested his chin on Arthur's head.

"…T-Thank you Francis."

"You're welcome anytime."

 _Oh Arthur you don't deserve this. I wish I could have stopped this from happening._

For a long time the pair sat there in silence in each other's embrace, until small droplets of water started to fall from the sky.

"Oh it's raining..." Arthur muttered as he looked up at the sky.

"Hey Arthur" Francis said looking down at the Brit. "I don't know this place very well, and I know you don't want to go back home...so I was wondering if you could show me around."

"Of course Francis." Arthur stood up and offered a small yet weak smile. "Come let's get out of the rain. It will be pouring soon."

Francis nodded and stood up following Arthur.

…

The pair began to walk around until they ended up in front of a small restaurant.

"Hey Francis, do you want to get something to eat?" Arthur said looking over.

"Yes I do." Francis said with a warm smile.

They both walked into the restaurant and sat down at table, sitting across one another.

"Alright you can order anything you like. I'll pay for you Francis."

" _Non_. I feel that I should pay."

"Francis I insist that I should be the one paying."

"I'll pay Arthur."

"...Fine" Arthur let out a sigh. After all that had happened Arthur wasn't in any mood to argue. "But only this time."

Francis smiled.

"Good. I'm going to go order and then I'll be back."

Francis then came back with Arthur's favorite meal: Tea and scones.

"Francis, how did you know this is my favorite food?!" The Brit said smiling as he took a bite out of a scone.

"Well I didn't." Francis chuckled. "It was more of a lucky guess but at least now I know."

Arthur rolled his eyes but continued to smile. As the two began to eat, a comfortable silence fell upon the pair until finally Arthur decided to speak.

"You know I haven't asked you but how do you like England so far?" Arthur asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well I haven't been out much and I haven't really spent too much time here." Francis said as he rested his chin on his hand. "But so far I love the weather and this restaurant seems to serve pretty good food. I suppose I can say that I like it so far."

"Well that's great to hear." Arthur said with a smile.

"Although I will admit that I do miss France but I am excited to see more of this country."

"Oh really?"

" _Oui_. I want to be able to see everything here during the 6 months that I will be staying here." Francis said with a sigh. "I will be leaving after spring"

"Oh I see. Where will you be going?"

 _I keep forgetting that he won't be here forever. Ugh why should I care if does or doesn't?! It's not like I care about him or anything…_

"Then I'll move to China and attend to another school there."

"Oh."

 _That's far from here. Ugh I don't care! The sooner and farther he leaves the better…right?_

"…It must be nice to travel around?" Arthur said trying to sound optimistic.

"Well no it really isn't." Francis said looking away as he let out a sigh. "When you travel around frequently you can't become attached to people. Not to mention making friends is quite difficult and once you become accustom to one country you end up in another that's completely different."

"Well I suppose you make a point."

"I just hope my time here in England will be fun. I want to be able to do eccentric things and be radical." The Frenchman chuckled. "You know what parents call 'too much fun'."

"Well I hope you do frog."

Once they both finished their meal they got up and began to leave. That's when Francis realized something.

"Um Arthur. It will be late very soon so…well where are we going now?" Francis asked.

"Well I still don't want to go back home..."

"Oh. Well then where do you want to go?"

"Well…" Arthur thought quietly to himself until he finally came up with an idea. "I'm really tired now...do you mind staying at a hotel?"

Francis cheek's turned into a bright shade of red as he heard the word 'hotel'. He looked at Arthur with widening eyes.

 _Dylan is going kill me. Well it's not like we are going to sleep in the same room…or bed…_

"Umm...If that's what you want sure…" Francis said trying to cover his face in hopes the blush on his face wouldn't be as noticeable.

 _That's strange. It looks like the frog is blushing…maybe he's just getting sick. I mean I was sick and we…Fuck that doesn't matter anyways!_

"Alright l-let's just go frog."

* * *

 **Well damn this chapter had a lot shit happening but w** **hat will happen now? ~ Ohonhonhon~ Also if you have read these two chapters thank you very much for either liking it and continuing to read it or for just for the simple fact that you hate it and like to torture yourself by reading this fic. Either option is appreciated. C:**

 **Also we'd appreciate any comments/reviews/fucking I don't something that shows you like this story and want more! Hasta la Pasta!**

 **-Aoi**


	3. A Night to Remember (Warning: Smut)

**A Love Unlike Any Other: FrUK Fanfiction**

 **Written by: Meh and FRUKLover17**

 **Warnings: Shitty poor excuse of a smut.**

 **Continuation :D** **! I hope you guys liked that cracked pairing~ Don't worry it shall be explained later! (Maybe cx FRUKLover17 shush and nu spoilers) Also thanks for the the reviews/favorite/follows/and whatever the fuck else you do to appreciate this! Now enjoy and read this shit! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – A Night to Remember (Cause it includes a Smut. You have been warned)**

As Arthur and Francis made their way towards the hotel, they remained in silence only listening to the sound of the rain and an occasional vehicle passing by. It was more than obvious than the pair was doing much thinking but neither would bring themselves to say something. Yet the silence was not the type which filled up the empty space after an awkward situation but instead it was rather comfortable silence. There was no need break the silence and clarify anything because both internally knew exactly what the other was thinking about. Finally as they reached the front of the hotel, Arthur at last spoke.

"We are here…" Arthur said looking over at Francis then proceeded into the hotel.

Once inside Arthur went up to the front desk and asked for a room.

"Excuse me Mrs.?"

"How may I help you sir?" The young woman at the front desk said with a friendly smile.

"I'd like a room for the night."

"Of course!"

Once Arthur finished ordering his room Francis did the same and asked for his own room.

"I'd like a room as well for tonight madam." Francis said with his usual charming smile as he winked at the girl only causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

 _Bloody French idiot. I mean it's not like I care or anything! Of course I don't! I'm just stating simple facts. Yes that's it._

"As you wish sir!"

Eventually the woman came back but was holding only one room key in her hand.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but there is only one available at the moment." She lifted up the key for them both to see and giggled. "Do you two mind sharing a room?"

The pair looked at one another to see what the other would say.

"Well Arthur? Do you mind sharing a room with me?"

"Well suppose I don't..."

"Great! Here's your key!" She handed the key to Arthur then her lips turned into another grin. "If you two need anything just ask!"

" _Merci._ " Francis said before leaving then walked towards the elevator followed by Arthur.

"Looks like we are sharing a room..." Arthur said as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"Yeah..." Francis said shoving his hands into his pants and shifted around.

Once the light blinked for the 3rd floor, they get off and went in search for their room: C 10. Eventually they found their room at the end of the long hall. Francis opened the door and went inside switching the light to take a better look inside.

"Hmm. Well this looks very—" Francis stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes came across the single bed standing in the middle of the room. He felt his heart pounding and his palms sweaty. "—Nice…"

 _Mon dieu! There's only one bed! Well that explains why that lady was smirking…_

"Eh yeah…." Arthur didn't fail to notice the conspicuous _single_ bed either.

 _Of course there's only one bloody bed! How foolish of me think otherwise! I hate my damn life._

"So…" Arthur said as he shut the door. "Umm…what side of the bed do you want?"

Francis felt his cheeks heat up and immediately looked away covering his face to fake another cough.

"W-Whichever side…It-t doesn't matter…"

Arthur looked over at Francis raising a thick brow and studied the Frenchman's face.

 _Did he just stutter? And he's red again…damn it maybe I really did get him sick._

"Hey Francis…are you getting sick? You look flushed." Arthur reached his hand out to touch Francis's forehead. However the sudden action caused the French blonde to quickly move the hand away.

" _N-Non!_ I assure you Arthur I am fine."

Hmm why does this seem familiar?

"Are you sure? You're cheeks are red and you are probably warm too."

"They are not flushed Arthur."

"Francis I'm looking at you what do mean that they aren't?!"

"Umm I don't know." Francis turned around to face away from Arthur. If there was something that Francis was really bashful about was being seen flustered. It was a side of him that he wished not to show to anyone and especially to the boy whom he started to develop feelings for.

"That doesn't make any bloody sense Francis!"

"It makes complete sense!"

"No it doesn't you idiot! Now stop hiding your face and tell me if you are feeling sick or not?!"

"I'm not sick! I'm just…flustered…" Francis said muttering as he slowly turned towards Arthur but kept his hand covering his crimson face.

"W-Why would you be flustered?" Arthur said as his own face heated up. "T-There's no reason to be f-flustered you idiot!"

"Why would I be flustered?" Francis removed his hand from his face. "Maybe it's because I'm sleeping in the same room and same bed that as boy that I like is sleeping in...!"

Arthur's widen as Francis looked away bashfully once again.

 _I need to have more self-control! Just the thought of...No Francis you cannot and you will not make any moves on him. It's not like he's going to make one on you or provoke you to make one. I need to stop myself right now._

 _Did I hear him right...? Of course you did! You're not bloody deaf!_

"O-Oh..." Was all that Arthur managed to say.

Cue the awkward silence.

For what seemed to be a long time, the pair stood there, contemplating on what escape route was best to leave the situation: the door or the window? But the longer they stood there in silence, the more thoughts rush into their minds.

 _Damn it Arthur why do you have to stare at me with those beautiful eyes. If only I could look into them while I'm above your lovely naked—Mon dieu! Why am I thinking about this right now?! Francis control yourself!_

 _Well I do like him— I mean I don't! I totally do not! Of course not! I mean he's been nice...and he has a nice smile…and has a nice body— Wait Arthur don't think of that right now! Why are you even thinking about that you idiot?!_

Arthur face grew into a bright shade of red and could not stop his eyes from wandering onto Francis. The Brit bit his lip as his eyes began to explore the blonde in front of him which unintentionally caused Francis to have a bit of a _big_ problem. The Frenchman looked down with widening eyes as he realized what was happening.

 _Oh no! Please don't tell me—! I'm getting hard! This can't be happening to me!_

 _Shit is he hard...? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He is! Okay just calm down! Pretend that you haven't noticed and just look and walk away. Simple as that...AGH STOP STARING!_

"Um I n-need a moment…" Francis said as he tried to move but realized how painful it was too move. He bit his lip and felt his pants tighten even more.

 _Why the hell is he just standing there?!_ Arthur thought narrowing his brows. _Unless…OH GOD! No don't think about it! Don't think about its size. Don't think about its size. Don't think about its bloody huge size. Fuck me. I mean fuck._

 _I can't walk and it hurts what am I going to do?! And now Arthur's looking at me. Is he checking me out…? Wait no this is very bad! He can't know about my little—well big problem! Why is it so bad that I can't even move?! And from all of the times it had to be today! I need to leave right now!_

Francis frantically tried to take a step only to fall onto the floor.

"Arthur! I c-can't move! P-Please help me up!"

"Francis!" The short haired blonde ran over to his side and helped the Frenchman carefully stand up.

"I have a litt—no big problem that is impeding me to move…"

"I know…" Arthur muttered trying not to look down at the large bulge down at Francis's pants. Eventually the Brit was able to get the blonde to stand up.

"Help me move to the bed…" Francis said tightly holding onto Arthur in order to support himself.

"O-Of course…."

"Agh! It really hurts damn it…"

"I-I'm going…!"

 _I need to solve this now!_ Francis thought as they carefully made their way towards the bed. _But I can't just… in front of Arthur! That would be wrong! He's innocent and most importantly a virgin. I need to find another option._

Eventually the two made it to the bed where Arthur helped Francis sit down. Francis sighed as he felt somewhat relieved from the pain.

"W-Well I'll leave so you can um..." Arthur said as he looked down at his feet, shifting around.

" _Non._ I'm not going to Arthur." Francis rested his head back against the wall. "I'm just going to let it pass…"

"O-Oh alright."

"I won't do _that_ in front of you because it is disrespectful. I'll just wait it out."

"O-Of course. It won't take l-long anyways…"

…

 _How am I still hard?! It's been an hour! Shouldn't it have died down by now?!_

 _That bloody idiot! How is he still—?! What the hell?!_

"So..." Arthur said as he looked around the room and he fiddled with his thumbs.

"Well this isn't going to work for me…" Francis said lying his head back against wall once more, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"…Well this can't be anymore awkward frog."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"God damn it Arthur why am I hard for you?!"

"I-Idiot!" Arthur said turning into a dark shade of red. "You don't just say that out loud and blame me about it!"

"Well it's not like it's a lie!"

"S-Still! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Are you seriously asking me that?!"

"Shut up! And anyways what do you want me to do about it?!"

"Well what do you think?!"

"S-So?!"

"So?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well—" Arthur started but he stopped himself as an idea came to mind. He immediately looked away as he had completely processed the idea in his mind.

"Well what?" Francis asked as he lifted a brow. However Arthur didn't respond for he was too busy being lost in his thoughts.

 _Why would I even consider—?! Ugh this doesn't make any bloody sense! I'll admit it that I like him but—I don't know this seem too intimate! But yet why do I feel close enough to be with him…? Damn it I've only known him for such a short time! What the hell is wrong with me?! Any sane person would know better than to do otherwise! I swear that stupid frog is making me go insane! He's the reason why I can't think right! He's the reason why my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest! He's the reason why I feel better about myself despite all that's happened! He's the reason...why I actually feel happy…even if he is a pain in the arse. Stupid frog, making me confused…_

"Arthur? Well what?" Francis asked once more.

"W-Well..." Arthur took in a deep breath and turned to face Francis. "…What would y-you do if I said that would…that I would um… I said yes...?"

It took only a moment for Francis to understand what the Brit meant. His eyes went wide in disbelief as a light blush came across his cheeks.

"E-Excuse me?"

"W-What would you do if I…said y-yes?

"I-I'd ask if you're being serious…"

"And...If-f I said yes again...?"

Francis looked up to meet Arthur's emerald eyes and gave a small smile.

"…Then I would smile and happily agree." Francis said, slowly reaching for Arthur's hand and intertwined his fingers with them. The Brit looked up blushing and gave a bashful smile.

"Okay."

The Francis then moved and pulled Arthur closer, leaning down to quickly peck his lips.

"Okay."

The pair leaned in close until their lips touched once more. Arthur wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck as he straddled him while Francis placed one hand on Arthur's waist and the other turned off the lamp, in order to be left in the intimacy of the darkness. As the sweet kiss continued, Francis's hands began to run up and down the Brit's back then stopped as they went underneath his shirt. This action caused the short haired blonde to tense up until finally he was able to relax. Francis chuckled and slowly broke the kiss to speak.

"So who's going to take charge?" Francis whispered seductively into Arthur's ear causing him to shiver.

"W-What?"

The Frenchman smirked and began to place soft kisses on the short haired blonde's neck. The Brit turned red and bit his lip as he ran his fingers through Francis's hair. Then without warning, Arthur felt the long hair blonde's bite upon his neck, which left a dark bruise in its place.

"A-Ah! Francis...!" Arthur moaned out.

"Oh Arthur…" Francis said as he nuzzled the Brit's neck and occasionally placed kisses on it. "Your moans are so enticing."

"Ah…r-really?"

"Yes really. I've thought that ever since that night that I first heard you." Francis said as he placed yet another love bite. "In fact it took me a lot to not ravish you right then and there."

Arthur turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Y-You're an idiot…! If Dylan knew he would definitely kill you."

"I know he would, but this moment with you right now is worth it. I would die happily." Francis said before leaning in to softly kiss Arthur once more. As Arthur returned the kiss, Francis began to move his hands up the Brit's back.

"F-Francis…" Arthur moaned as his hands started to move down towards the other blonde's pants. Francis immediately tensed up as his cheeks turned into a light pinkish color but slowly relaxed. Once he did Arthur began to unzip the pants causing the Frenchman to moan. The Briton blushed as he heard the moans and slowly slipped his hand into the pants.

"Ah! A-Arthur!" Francis bit his lip as Arthur began to softly rub his bulge. "Arthur...D-Don't stop...I-It feels nice…"

"O-Okay..." The red-faced blonde said as he continued. Once Francis grew use to the movement in his pants he attempted to remove Arthur's shirt and slowly pulled it up. Francis smirked and stared in awe at Arthur's flawless body once the shirt came off.

"Oh Arthur.~" Francis purred as he licked his lips.

"D-Don't look at me like that you idiot…" Arthur said as he looked down. Francis chuckled then began kiss Arthur's neck once more, letting his hands wander through his lover's body. The British blonde let out yet another moan and moved his hands towards Francis's shirt. He then slowly unbutton his shirt, one button at a time until finally as the last button was undone. As Francis threw it to the side, Arthur stared at Francis's exposed body.

" _Mon chér_ what are you staring at?" Francis smirked. "Do you like what you see? ~"

The Brit turned red and looked away.

"S-Shut up…"

Francis chuckled and lifted Arthur's chin to make him look up.

"Remember Arthur it is all yours tonight, and even after tonight it will still be yours…"

"A-All mine...?"

"All yours…" Francis purred into Arthur's ear then attacks his lips and captured them into a sweet, passionate kiss.

In the heat of the kiss, Arthur began to tug at Francis's pants, slowly pulling them off. Francis's eyes widen as felt the pants being finally removed and tossed aside.

 _This side of Arthur is very surprising. And I really like it…_

"Frog…why are you looking at me like that again...?"

"It's nothing really…" Francis said as he pulled Arthur close. "Does it bother you that I just like to admire you?"

"N-No...Not really…"

Francis smiled and looked deeply into Arthur's eyes remembering the beauty he saw the previous night. The Frenchman smiled and realized that the beauty was still there and was shining brighter than ever. And the best part of all was that all that beauty was going to be his that night and only his.

"Y-You know Arthur I've done many things but this is the first time that I've gone this far with anyone…"

"…R-really? Oh...well obviously I haven't either."

"You're too cute." Francis quickly pecked his cheek. "I'm glad you aren't like your brothers."

"Yeah…so am I." Arthur said chuckling. As their lips connected once more, Francis pushed Arthur down and pressed him against the bed. The Brit gasped as he felt his warm back hit the cool bed sheets and wrapped his legs around Francis's waist. Francis then trailed kisses slowly from Arthur's neck down to his chest until finally stopping at the waist line of his pants. He looked to meet Arthur's eyes and stared at him intently giving him the message. Arthur cheeks grew red once more as he understood what he meant.

 _I never thought we would be going this far…_

Arthur began to unzip his own pants shakily but Francis, being impatient, tried to help Arthur unzip them quicker.

"I-I can do myself frog!" Arthur yelled.

"Then do it fast." Francis growled frustrated in Arthur's ear. "Don't tease me."

"Well isn't someone very impatient..." Arthur said chuckling causing the Frenchman's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Someone's a tease."

"Who me?" Arthur looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I would never do such thing."

Francis frowned.

"Arthur...you really shouldn't have said that…" Francis then forcefully kissed Arthur and lowered his hands to Arthur's pants pulling the zipper until it rips.

"Mmph—!"

 _That needy arse! Who the hell does he think he is?!_

Francis smirked and licked Arthur's lips.

 _Take that cock block brows. No one teases Francis Bonnefoy and gets away with it._

 _Fine if you're going to play it like that then take this you frog!_

Arthur then slid his hand inside of Francis's boxers and began to feel his length. Francis let out a moan as he felt Arthur's hand. The Frenchman then looked down at the Brit with a malicious look in his eyes and ripped Arthur's pants in two.

"You're playing with fire Arthur."

"—! You stupid Frog! What am I going to wear tomorrow?!"

"Oh calm down Arthur. We can buy some tomorrow."

"Are you—! Fine then take this!" Arthur then squeezed Francis's length with his hand.

"A-Arthur—! Ah…Alright you asked for it!" Francis pulled up Arthur until they are both sitting then without a warning slipped his hand to the back of Arthur's boxers and quickly inserted a finger.

"Fuu—! Ah!" Arthur said moaning as he dug his fingernails into Francis's back. Then as quickly as the finger was inserted, it was pulled out. Francis then pushed Arthur back down as he kissed his lips.

"Oh Arthur…You never learn do you?"

"You're an arse! I hate you!"

"Love you more." Francis said placing soft kisses all over Arthur's neck.

"S-Shut up frog-!"

Francis chuckled and leaned in kissing Arthur as he forcefully inserted his tongue. The Brit softly moaned as he felt the Frenchman swirling his tongue and began to fight back using his own tongue to win over dominance of the kiss. Soon the dominance of the kiss was starting to be in favor for Arthur. He smirked as he took control and began to rub with his hand which was still on Francis's length. He moved his fingertips slowly from the tip all the way towards the base and increased his pace going faster and faster with every passing moment.

"A-A-Arthur…!" Francis moaned loudly as he felt movement from Arthur's hand. "O-Oh…Arth-th-ur…not too fast!"

The Brit smirked as he slowed down the pace until the movement was teasingly slow.

"Not that slow…" Francis whispered into Arthur's ear.

"Well make up your mind frog."

"Mouth." The Frenchman whispered as he leaned down placing his lips on Arthur's pale, bruised neck before biting and sucking on it to leave yet another mark. "...there I made up my mind."

"Ah—! W-What?"

"Well instead of your hands…I want your mouth..." The Frenchman said giving a cheeky grin as his cheeks turned into a lightly pink color.

"…O-Okay." Arthur answered as he looked away blushing. Francis's eyes widen in surprised at Arthur's response then smiled softly.

"Don't look away Arthur." Francis cupped Arthur's flushed cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. "I want to see every part of you. From your wonderful expressions to your lovely body…"

Arthur looked up to meet Francis's eyes. The Frenchman smiled and kissed Arthur's lips softly in order to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Oh o-okay..." Arthur said giving a small smile. He slowly started to move down as Francis tensed up with anticipation. Once Arthur had positioned himself he bashfully began to remove Francis's boxers, feeling his face heat up as he did.

 _I didn't know he was that bold._ Francis thought as he looked down at Arthur turning bright red. Arthur looked up before doing anything else, almost as if he was asking Francis if he ready to continue. The long haired blonde looked at him and nodded. Arthur took in a deep breathe then leaned in and began to lick the tip before gently sucking on it. Francis bit his lip trying to hold back from moaning and tighten his grip on the bed sheets as he felt Arthur's warm tongue and soft lips against his length. Slowly Arthur began to suck more and more causing the Frenchman let out a low groan as he did.

"Oh Arthur…" Francis moaned as he thrusts his hips forward and placed a hand on the back of Arthur's head, pressing him closer to the base. The action took Arthur by surprise but he continued to suck at the same pace. Francis could no longer suppress his moans and began to moan out Arthur's name loudly as he ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. Suddenly Arthur began to suck harder and faster than before.

"A-Arthur if you keep on sucking I'm going to cum—!" Francis said as he gasped at Arthur's fast pace yet the Brit did not stop and looked up as continued to suck.

"A-A-Arthur!" The blonde moaned out as he tensed up just before releasing, throwing his head back. Arthur blushed as Francis released and began to swallow. Finally after Arthur finished swallowing, he wiped his mouth with his arm as he looked up at Francis bright red. Francis looked down at the Brit and smiled, pulling him up until they were face to face. He stroked gently Arthur's cheek, staring deeply into his bright eyes. Arthur stared back as he wrapped his arms around Francis's neck. The Frenchman then leaned in and kissed him passionately as his hands ran down towards the back of the waistband of Arthur's boxers tugging at it gently. The short haired blonde let out a gasp as Francis slowly pulled and removed his last piece of clothing that separated them before throwing it onto the floor. The Briton looked up at Francis bashfully, studying every movement of his body.

Francis then began to center himself to Arthur. He looked down at the tense blonde who had his legs closed up together.

 _I wonder if he knows how this works..._

"Umm…Arthur your legs are umm closed up."

"Oh—! Um s-so?"

"W-Well would you mind spreading them a little bit...?" He looked down at the Briton. "You do know how this um _works_ right?"

"O-Of course I d-do! Why w-wouldn't I know?!"

 _Dammit that's lie! I've only just heard it!_ Arthur thought as he nervously spread his legs only a few inches from each other.

"Umm…A little bit more." Arthur then spread a only a bit more.

"Arthur spread your legs as wide as you can."

"I-I'm going frog!" Arthur said finally spreading his legs as far as he could. "D-Don't push me!"

Francis then positioned himself between Arthur's legs.

"Arthur this may hurt a lot or a little, but it won't once you get used to the feeling. I promise not to go too hard…" Francis said as he slowly inserted a finger inside of Arthur.

"Ah—!" Arthur moaned loudly as he felt the finger entering him. Francis then softly kissed Arthur to alleviate him the pain. As the pair continued the sweet kiss, Francis inserted yet another finger causing the British blonde to moan into the kiss. Both fingers made a tight fit but Francis slowly continued to moved them deeper into the Brit.

"Ah! F-Francis—!" Arthur moaned as Francis trails kisses and bites from the Brit's lips to his neck. Francis then inserts a third finger, prodding it deep inside Arthur trying to find his special spot. The Brit moaned out the Frenchman's name, slowly getting use to the fingers being thrusted inside of him. Francis prodded even more until he felt Arthur completely arch his back. The French blonde then pulled out his fingers and looked down at the blushing Brit. He got closer to Arthur and slowly entered him.

"Fra— Ah!" Arthur moaned and held on tightly to Francis. The Frenchman then slowly pushed himself into the Brit slowly, groaning as he felt himself being deep inside his lover. Once he was completely inside, Francis slowly thrusts inside Arthur, not wanting to cause him any pain.

"Francis..." The flushed Brit said looking up into Francis's loving, deep blue eyes. "It feels good..."

"I-I'm glad Arthur…" Francis said as his began to speed up his thrusts causing the blonde below him to become a loud moaning mess. Each thrust became faster and harder than the last, filling the pair with an immense feeling of pleasure and love. The Frenchman then started to angle his thrusts in order to reach Arthur's spot.

"Ah—! Francis—! Too f-fast you i-idiot—Ah!"

Yet despite the Brit's cries, Francis continued thrusting fast knowing that both would soon be close to releasing. Instead of slowing down, Francis kissed Arthur to distract him from the pain, capturing him into a sweet passionate kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Arthur wrapped his legs around Francis's waist in order to push him deeper inside.

"Fuc—! Francis! AH! FRANCIS!" Arthur moaned as he desperately searched for something to grab on, leaving scratches on the Frenchman's back. Finally he grabbed tightly onto Francis's hair and pulled on it. As Francis continued to thrust, both moaned and screamed each other's name until finally in one final thrust, both Francis and Arthur simultaneously released. The pair panted heavily as their climax came to an end.

Once Francis was able to catch his breath, he looked into Arthur's eyes. The Brit looked up at the Frenchman but then quickly looked away blushing. Francis softly smiled and stroked Arthur's flushed cheek before leaning into a kiss. Arthur smiled softly and kissed back as he slowly shut his eyes to enjoy the sweetness of the kiss. Francis then pushed his tongue gently against Arthur's lips, asking for entrance. Arthur opened his mouth slowly, moaning into the kiss as Francis's tongue entered. Their tongues swirled and danced against each other until Francis took over and coiled his tongue around Arthur's. After a while, the pair slowly broke the kiss to breathe. Francis rested his forehead against Arthur's as the pair panted trying to catch their breath once more.

Francis then pulled out and lied down next to Arthur. Arthur slowly moved to his side and looked over at his lover as Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur in order to pull him close to his chest.

" _Je t'aime_ Arthur." Francis whispered as he kissed the Brit's forehead and reached for a blanket to cover them both.

"…I l-love you too…" Arthur muttered as he rested his head on Francis's chest, hiding his blushing face.

 _I wonder…Did I just hear him say 'I love you too'? I hope so._

But before the Frenchman could ponder further, Arthur had already drifted off into sleep.

" _Je t'aime mon amour._ You are the best thing that could ever happen to me." Francis whispered and smiled as he softly kissed the Brit's forehead once more. "I don't ever want to leave you…and I know I won't."

* * *

 **Yeesh that took forever! And I'm sorry if it wasn't the hardcore smut you were expecting. Give meh a break this is the first one I write! So as always tell meh if it sucked or if you liked it.**

 **Also we'd appreciate any comments/reviews/fucking I don't something that shows you like this story and want more or if you simply want to correct us the go ahead! Hasta la Pasta!**

 **-Aoi**


	4. The Aftermath

**"Question: Will this story continue or is this the end of it?" - EleniTheWolf**

 **No they just ran away. THE END.**

 **JK Here's the next chapter cx**

 **A Love Unlike Any Other: FrUK Fanfiction**

 **Written by: Meh and FRUKLover17**

 **First off apologies for the extremely late updates. School started and I have been busy with that but no worries I will continue this until the actual end! :3 Also thanks for the the reviews/favorite/follows/and whatever the fuck else you do to appreciate this! Now enjoy and read my shitty literature ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Aftermath**

The next morning, Francis slowly opened his eyes and allowed the wonderful memories from last night's events to flood into his mind. He smiled as he looked down to see the Brit still snuggled close to his chest.

 _I'm glad last night wasn't just a dream._

The blonde then leaned down to kiss his lover's forehead. As he did, the short-haired blonde began to stir and slowly woke up. The Frenchman smiled and looked down to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Good morning Arthur…"

Arthur smiled at Francis and snuggled closer until he realized two things: one, last night was real and two, they were both still naked. Immediately his face turned into a bright shade of red and he bashfully tried to hide himself under the covers.

"Don't hide from me..." Francis chuckled and reached out to stroke Arthur's flushed cheek. "I've seen all of you just as much as you've seen all of me."

"S-Shut up! I know t-that!" Arthur said blushing as he felt the Frenchman wrapping his leg around him.

"Then there is no need to neither hide or cover up."

"That still doesn't make it less embarrassing...!"

"Oh Arthur~" Francis chuckled as he pulled the Brit closer and began to tickle him. "You're so cute."

"Hey! Stop it you idiot!" Arthur said laughing as he squirmed.

" _Non._ " Francis said as he flipped Arthur, got on top of him then continued to tickle him.

"Get off me frog—! Stop it—! Ha ha no—!"

Arthur was then interrupted by Francis's soft lips which shut him up with a sweet kiss. The flustered Brit blushed and tried to resist the wonderful kiss by attempting to push the Frenchman away but failed miserably once Francis jabbed his tongue into Arthur's mouth. The two instead became hopeless lost into an intense battle with their tongues until finally Arthur realized something and broke the kiss.

"…What t-time is it?!" The Brit frantically asked as he panted.

"I... don't know" Francis said with widening eyes. "I don't have my phone on me..."

Arthur then quickly tried to sit up in search for his phone until he felt a sharp pain on his lower half causing him to flinch.

"AH!"

"Are you okay?" Francis sat up and looked over worriedly. "Do you need help with something?"

"I'm fine—! Don't worry…" Arthur said as he tried to get up from the bed but fell down in the process.

"Arthur you okay?!"

"I already told you I'm bloody fine frog!"

Arthur grabbed onto the bed and slowly tried once more to stand. He felt his knees weak and his legs wobbly with an intense pain from behind. Eventually despite his efforts, he fell down on the ground once more. Francis immediately got off from the bed and ran next to Arthur.

"Ugh! Why can't I stand up?!"

"Well I suppose because of last night's events…" Francis said quietly as he looked away, helping the Brit stand.

"—! D-Don't talk about it…!"

"Oh Arthur, still shy as ever." Francis said chuckling as he picked up Arthur bridal style. "What you need is a nice, warm bath to calm you down."

"W-What no! I need to know the time!" Arthur protested as he was carried into the bathroom.

"I'll go look for your phone while you relax in the tub, okay?" Francis said as he placed Arthur inside the bathtub.

"Ugh fine! But only because I know I can't walk…"

Francis then prepared a bubble bath for Arthur. He pecked his cheek just before leaving then went to look for Arthur's phone.

"Idiot..." Arthur muttered to himself as he relaxed into the bath. Meanwhile, Francis searched and searched for the phone but ended up making more a mess in the room than there already was. At last after ten full minutes of searching under the bed, the table and any other possible place, he found the phone near Arthur's ripped pants. Francis chuckled as he took the phone from the torn pants then turned on the screen to look at the time.

"Arthur it is 9:00 am!" Francis said. He then began to dresses up himself with his clothes from the day before.

 _I should probably go buy ourselves a new set of clothes._

Francis then grabbed a pen and piece of note paper, leaving a note before heading out to buy Arthur a pair of pants saying: **Arthur if you read this it's too late I'm out buying pants for you. Love, Francis.**

Once Arthur got out of the bath (barely being able to walk), he wrapped a towel around his waist then headed to the other room to get his clothes. As he changed into his clothes, he realized he had no (use-able) pants.

"God dammit Francis you bloody arse!" Arthur yelled in frustration. "Wait a second where is that frog?!"

He looked around until he spotted the note. After reading the note, Arthur frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What am I supposed to do now?! Just sit in my boxers all day? Stupid frog I hate you!"

…

Around eleven o'clock Francis finally returned to the hotel room with a couple of bags in hand.

"What took you so bloody long?!" Arthur said as soon as the young Frenchman walked in.

"This." Francis said showing the two bags. "It was a long walk to the shop and not to mention the stores were very busy."

Arthur angrily snatched the bag and looked at his newly bought clothes. It a pair of black skinny jeans and along with shirt decorated with the wonderful French flag. Arthur had never been more insulted in his life.

"This is what took you so damn long?! I'm not wearing it!"

"Oh." Francis said with a sadden expression.

 _Damn it he's pouting. UGH!_ Arthur sighed softly in defeat.

"Fine…I'll wear the stupid clothes..."

"They are not stupid." Francis said with a sigh. "And if you don't like it then just wear the jacket I bought you. My original intent was for it to keep you warm from the cold outside but I suppose you can use it to cover up your shirt instead…"

 _I thought he would like it…I guess he didn't._ Francis thought as he walked towards the bathroom hoping that a warm bath would cheer him up.

"Where are you going?" Arthur said with a frown yet the Frenchman did not respond. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

The bathroom door shut.

"Hmmph! Fine be like that!"

Arthur then angrily began to change into his newly bought clothes. It was then that he realized he had forgotten a key detail of his situation.

 _My phone._

He looked over at his phone which had been turned off.

 _I wonder if they have called me…_

There were 75 missed calls and 102 messages. Well that answers the question.

"Oh God...! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Arthur said as he scrolled through the frantic messages sent to him. "I'm dead man. FRANCIS!"

The Brit dashed into the bathroom. "Fran—"

He stopped in mid-sentence as soon as he realized that the Frenchman had dozed off in the bath and was currently sleeping comfortably in the bath.

 _Damn lazy Frenchman…_

Francis had his head tilted back on the comfortable edge of the bath while both of his arms rested on the sides of the tub. His dripping blond locks perfectly framed his face which held a serene expression. His lips weren't curved into his usual smirk but rather a gentle half smile. Arthur felt his cheeks flush realizing that he was staring at the Frenchman.

 _He seems to be having a wonderful dream. I wonder what it is..._

…

 _He seems._

The truth was although Francis appeared calm he was actually having another dreaded reminder of how his lonely his childhood was like.

The young Frenchman dreamed about the time when he was only ten years old. He was sitting on a large sofa in the large elegant and spacious living room by the fireplace waiting for his beloved mother. His caretaker Michelle had told him that his mother would be back by seven. The clock struck twelve.

At last after what seemed to be an eternity his mother appeared.

"Francis. How is my lovely young boy?" The blonde woman asked giving a large, tired smile. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?

"I'm good Mama." Francis said hugging her tightly but received only a simple pat on the head in return. "I missed you. You have been working too much Mama. You don't even tuck me into bed anymore…"

"I'm sorry but a job like this requires sacrifice. We've been over this haven't we?"

"I know you have to work more because Papa left a long time ago but I've become lonely..."

"You have friends don't you?"

"No." Francis buried his face and felt warm tears falling down. "I don't think I have any and if I had they probably left me too…"

"Oh my little Francis…" The woman said indifferently. "You know that Mama doesn't like it when you ruin her dresses with your tears."

"I'm sorry Mama…" The young boy wiped his tears sniffling and moved away. "I promise not to do it again."

"That's my good boy. Now go to bed. Mama's tired and doesn't need you to bother her anymore."

"Yes Mama."

…

Francis slowly opened his eyes and sat up realizing he had fallen asleep in the tub. He turned to find his flustered British lover watching him from the door. Immediately the Brit tried to step out.

"Ah F-Francis! Sorry I um didn't mean to bother you—!"

" _Non_ Arthur, it's fine." Francis chuckled softly and stood up from the tub. "I should have gotten out a while ago."

Arthur looked away as the blush on his face became undeniably noticeable.

"Ah okay…" The Brit cleared his throat. "Um Francis...we have a problem..."

 _Oh God why is he so adorable?_ Francis thought as he watched Arthur who was flushing madly. _Help me control myself._

"What's the problem?" Francis said with his most seductive tone along with a flirtatious smirk.

 _Round 2 here we come~_

"My brothers are freaking out and want to know where we are."

"Oh..." _I guess there's no—WAIT WHAT?!_ " _NON NON NON_! What did you tell them?!"

"Calm down! I haven't spoken to them yet! I wanted to wait and tell you first."

"Oh _merci_..." Francis said with a relieved sigh. "Well we will have to tell them the truth… well maybe half of it…"

"Obviously!" Arthur's cheeks tinted into a bright shade of red. "Do you know what would happen if I would tell them everything?!"

"What I'd be castrated?" Francis chuckled with a sarcastic tone.

"Well Dylan can be sadistic as hell..."

"So he would castrate me?!"

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't really tell for sure."

"Oh..." Francis sighed.

"It will just end terribly for you Francis."

"Well not really. I mean if you think about it least I wouldn't die a virgin." Francis looked up at Arthur. "And I don't need sex. Love is the thing that actually creates a bond and the body is a part of it. I don't need pleasure; I just need love."

Arthur looked stunned at Francis's answer. It was mature and honest answer and most importantly it was directed towards him.

 _All he needs is love…does that mean that last night when he said "I love you" he was saying the truth?_

Suddenly the Briton reached a terrifying moment of epiphany.

"What's wrong Arthur? You look a bit alarmed."

"I'm not a virgin anymore..." He paused widening his eyes. "THE FUCK?!"

"Oh. Well neither am I ever since last night..."

"I just— I can't believe it! HOW THE HELL DID I EVEN LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"You um…Well you just did and it happened..." Francis looked down. "Unless you wish to pretend it never happened..."

"No!" Arthur quickly responded then looked down, bashfully rubbing his arm. "N-No… I'm actually glad it happened w-with you. I'm just surprised that's all..."

"Oh." Francis's cheeks flushed pink. "I'm glad as well."

 _Now that he mentions it why did he choose to lose it to me?_

"W-Well I'll let you change..." Arthur said as he quickly walked out.

"Arthur." Francis said trailing behind the British boy. "My clothes are in the room."

Arthur turned to face Francis.

"Oh. Of cours—!" His eyes widen. "Francis! At least put on a towel!"

"There aren't any because you took the last one." The Frenchman casually stated as he rolled his eyes then gave a cheeky grin. "And you've already seen me naked before..."

"S-Still you idiot!"

"You are too easy to fluster." Francis said chuckling as he kissed Arthur's cheek.

"S-Shut up and just change already!"

"Will do _mon amour_. ~"

Once Francis finished, Arthur returned to find the Frenchman sporting a shirt decorated with the British country flag.

"Idiot what are you wearing?" Arthur said frowning as he crossed his arms.

"My new favorite shirt." Francis said proudly with a smile. "I thought it be nice if you would wear my flag and I would wear yours."

"It's a bit cliché to me."

"So? Don't you like it? I thought it would be a lovely gift for you…"

Arthur thought for a moment then gave a small smile as he uncrossed his arms.

"You're a sweet idiot you know. Come on let's get something to eat before we go explain everything to my brothers..."

 _So he thinks I'm sweet._ Francis smiled then pouted. _But an idiot…Oh well you can't win them all can you?_

As they began to walk down stairs the Frenchman nervously glanced over at the Brit with a single thought in mind.

 _Last night really clarified any doubts about my feels. I really do like him...maybe even more._ _It's so strange how I'm so certain about my feelings despite the fact that I've known him for such a short time._ The Frenchman looked at the British boy then down at his free hand.

 _I really like this boy..._

Finally with all the courage in the world he spoke.

"So Arthur…" Francis said clearing his throat as they stepped into the elevator. "I know this isn't how it um usual works…but" He stopped and looked up at the British blonde. "I was wondering if um you would like to go on a date some time…?"

Arthur looked up a bit surprised by the question.

 _Did he just ask me...on a date?_

"I...um..."

 _Why do I like him so much? He's suppose to be a stranger but still..._

He looked down bashfully and nodded.

Francis smiled softly and took Arthur's hand then carefully intertwined their fingers. Arthur smiled shyly in return and gave Francis's hand a small squeeze. As they walked into the lobby making their way towards the lunchroom, there was a loud commotion at the front desk.

"Sir please calm down—"

"NO! I need to know where my Artie is at right now!"

"For the tenth time sir we don't—"

"My poor Artie! Tell me where he is!"

"You're such a mother I swear. It's embarrassing."

"Seamus! At least pretend to care!"

Francis's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the two voices.

 _What are they doing here? How did they even find us this quickly?_

"Artie!" Dylan yelled at the top of his lungs then rushed over to hug Arthur tightly. "You French bastard! Why did you bring Arthur here?! Artie are you okay?! How are you feeling?! Did the impure Frenchie do something to you?!"

Arthur blinked in confusion trying to understand what had happened; once he did, he sighed and spoke calmly.

"Dylan I'm uh fine…!" _Except my arse hurts like hell._ "And uh no! Of c-course he didn't! What could he possibly done to me? "

"Well Artie" Seamus spoke with a large smirk. "Hotels are a well-known place where people like to—"

Arthur's face turned bright red.

"NO! Why would that even—! NO!"

"Arthur's right. No way in hell Arthur would dare to fall for the evil temptations of this French bastard!"

"I'm right here you know." Francis stated. "I'd prefer if I weren't insulted…"

"My mummy senses are tingling!" Dylan said as he fiercely glared at the young Frenchman. "Did you touch my innocent Artie?"

" _Non_ , I did not touch his impeccable skin."

 _I didn't touch it… I felt it and ravished it, leaving love bites and purples marks all over his skin; not just simply touched him._

At that same moment Arthur blushed as he became aware of all the bruises he had received last night but lucky for him neither of his brothers noticed. He pulled his hoodie closer to his neck hoping to hide any noticeable marks.

"Good! Now both of you, let's get you two home!"

…

When the group arrived home, a nice warm lunch was waiting to be served, (made by the courtesy of Dylan of course). Arthur tensed up as they got closer to the house but luckily for him Allistor and Alfred were nowhere in sight.

"Alright everyone why don't we all just sit down and enjoy dinner?" Dylan said as he finished serving everyone their food.

As the four them settled in and began to eat, Allistor finally came out of his room. He remained silent and sat at his seat, without making any eye contact with the others.

"Welcome back Allistor. I'm glad you joined us for dinner." Dylan said calmly.

"I was damn hungry." He coldly responded only causing the mood to become even more tense.

No one spoke afterwards and everyone continued to eat quietly. Arthur was completely anxious with the entire situation that he was barely moving much. Under the table Francis took his hand and gave him a soft squeeze. Arthur relaxed a bit, feeling a bit comforted by Francis's action.

 _It's only one dinner. I can get through this._

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. The two teenagers looked up and stared at the door.

"I'll get it." Francis quietly said before standing up. Once he opened the door to see who was the mysterious guest, he stared deadpanned at the person.

It was the young, tall, American boy with blue eyes from before. It was the boy that Arthur had described to be not only his best friend but also the one who stole the Brit's heart and became his first love. It was the same boy that had crushed and devastated his beloved Arthur because he had a secret relationship with the Briton's older brother. He could have said a thousand things but only one thing came to mind.

"Fuck you." The Frenchman said before slamming the door in the blonde's face.

The group at the table was confused and stared at Francis.

"Who was it?" Arthur finally asked.

The door swung open to answer the question.

"THE FUCK MAN?! THE FUCK?!" The American yelled at the top of his lungs. "Not cool bro!"

Everyone at the table stared in either confusion or shock.

"Shit." Francis said bitterly as he face-palmed himself. "I should have locked the door."

"Okay first of all: this is how you treat your guests when you invite them over?!" Alfred complained as he stepped inside the house.

"Guest?!" Francis asked quizzically as he looked over at the rest of the British brothers.

"I swear-!" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Arthur. "Artie! You're back! I'm glad you're okay! Dude where did you go?! Everyone was so worried!"

Arthur frowned and turned away before he could continue any further.

 _Just when I was starting to believe dinner was going to be easy…He had to show up._

"Alfie?!" Allistor said snapping Arthur from his thoughts. "What are you doing here?!"

Arthur tighten his fist and glared at the redhead. How dare Allistor use the same pet name Arthur gave Alfred when they met back in middle school. His blood began to boil as he realized that Allistor had more than likely held a more intimate relationship with Alfred rather than just a couple of one night stands.

 _I bet he's been lying to be for the longest of times. That bloody lying arse-_

Francis looked down at Arthur noticing him tensing up once again and sat down gently taking his hand once again, gently stroking it with his thumb. Arthur calmed down once more and relaxed a bit.

"I invited him over." Dylan finally explained. "Please sit down Alfred."

Alfred nodded avoiding an eye contact then sat in the seat next to Arthur and front of Allistor.

"Okay." Dylan said calmly. "Now that everyone is here let's talk."

"About what?" Allistor said looking up at him with a glare.

"You know about-"

"-how you fuck with Artie's crush or ex-crush." Seamus bluntly stated as he took another bite of his meal.

"Seamus that's rude!"

Allistor didn't retort back and instead went back to his food. Meanwhile Arthur nervously began to tapping his foot on the floor and squeezed Francis's hand. Francis continued to graze his thumb over the Brit's hand knowing that the truth between Alfred with Allistor hurt Arthur deeply.

A brief pause of silence came over the table until Seamus spoke up again.

"...So are you going to tell us how you fuck him or not?"

"Piss off-!" Allistor yelled nearly getting up and slamming his fist on the table.

"Um" Alfred said clearing his throat. "Can we please change the subject...?" He said rather hopeful.

"Whatever." The brunette said going back to his food.

Another silent pause occurred at the table until it was broken by the redhead.

"Pass me the salt." Allistor said to Dylan

"Ask Arthur."

Allistor frowned. "I'd rather cut my dick off."

"Alfred wouldn't like that."

"God dammit Seamus!" Dylan yelled as the redhead glared at the British brunette. "You can't just bring up someone's sex life like that! It's just foul play!"

"Idiots…" Arthur said sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _Now these two gave me a headache…_

"Um Artie can you pass me a napkin?"

 _Oh fuck no._

Arthur remained quiet and ignored the American's voice, trying to focus his attention onto the half-finished plate in front of him.

"Um Artie...?" Alfred said tapping Arthur's shoulder.

At that moment Arthur snapped.

"Fuck off! Or better yet go fuck Allistor behind my back again!"

Alfred stared at him, stunned much like everyone else at the table.

"God dammit!" Allistor yelled as he stood up. "Can everyone just mind their own fucking business?!"

"Well next time shut the hell up! I bet people in China can fucking hear you shagging!"

"You're just jealous cause you're still a virgin!" Allistor retorted. "Even a nun has a better chance to get laid than you! I mean who would want a little whiny prick with ugly ass eyebrows like you!"

"FOR YOUR FUCKING INFORMATION I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" Arthur said exploding.

Suddenly all eyes were on the British blonde with a thousand questions running through their mind; all expect our fellow Frenchman who's eyes widened and face went pale.

Arthur realizing what he had said turned into a bright beet red, which only confirmed his statement.

 _Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit. I just sealed my fucking grave. Francis please fucking-_ Arthur frantically thought as he looked over at Francis.

"Arthur you aren't a virgin...since when?" Francis calmly asked nervously looking over at the Brit.

 _Fucking fuck you, you stupid frog! I'm going to fucking kill you with my bare hands after this! Sure save yourself and leave me in the spotlight you arse!_ The Brit thought as he glared at the Frenchman.

 _I'm sorry Arthur but I've thought it over...I don't want to be castrated just yet…_

 _I hate you so much you stupid frog!_

"WHAT?!" All of the three brothers (and Alfred) exclaimed.

"You're not a what?! What the hell?!" Allistor yelled in disbelief.

"When did this happen Arthur?! How long have you known each other?! Did you use protection?! What's his name?! Tell the fucker's name right now!" Dylan said, clearly beyond pissed.

"Artie! That's my little bro! How many times and how long?!" Seamus shameless asked.

"How?! When?! Who?! Why?!" Alfred asked as he put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and made the British blonde face him.

"I um...I just um…" Arthur stuttered as he tried to make sense of all the questions he was being asked. "...I-I don't have to tell anyone anything-!"

"Tch...Why do you care?" Francis said glaring at the American, pulling Arthur away from his grasp. "It's not like it would make a difference to know!"

"The fuck is your problem?!" Alfred responded, returning the glare.

"You hurt Arthur." Francis spat out angrily holding Arthur close. "That's the fucking problem."

"Fuck off! And don't pretend like you Arthur better than I do!"

"You know what I might not have a long time knowing him, but I would never hurt him unlike you two!" Francis yelled glaring at both Alfred and Allistor. "I would be shamed if I were you Allistor, you are his own brother and yet you managed to hurt him despite knowing how he felt!"

"That's it I'm leaving!" Allistor said standing up. "I'm tired of this bullshit!"

"Allistor-" Dylan said standing up. "Please try to calm do-"

The door was slammed before he could finished his sentence.

"Al!" Alfred yelled out and ran after him, leaving the rest standing there in silence.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" Arthur said before running towards his room.

"Arthur! Get back here!"

Slam!

And once again the rowdy house became silent.

…

After the tension had died down a bit, Francis was already upstairs knocking on Arthur's door.

"Arthur…? It's me Francis...please open up." Francis pleaded for the nth time.

"Don't bother Frenchie its locked."

Francis turned around.

"Seamus...How's Dylan? Is he still upset as well?"

"Yeah he is but he's mostly worried. Allistor isn't answering his phone." Seamus sighed. "He won't be coming home again."

"I shouldn't have said all of that...It's my fault…" Francis said looking down.

"Don't worry Frenchie." The Brunette said patting his back. "You were just angry. It's understandable. People just say too much when they are upset. I shouldn't have said a lot of those things neither but I know if I hadn't those two would have continued avoiding everything..."

"Still…" The Frenchman sighed and knocked once more but received no response. "Will he be okay?"

"Don't worry Arthur tends to lock himself in his room whenever he's really pissed."

"Oh I see..."

"He'll be out soon but if you're really worried you can always go through the bathroom. He never locks that door."

Francis smiled.

"Thank you Seamus."

"No problem Frenchie. Now see you tomorrow morning." He said as he walked back downstairs.

"Hm? Are you going out?"

"Yeah I'm going to work!" Seamus grinned. "I worked at bar. Perhaps I might even run into Allistor; he likes to drink when he's had a bad day."

"Oh. Well take care, I hope you do see him."

"I hope so too."

With that said Francis went through the bathroom and opened the door to Arthur's room. He slowly opened the door and saw Arthur laying down on his bed face up with his head propped up on his arm. The Brit had his eyes closed and was wearing his headphones, listening to them full blast. Francis sighed and closed the door behind him.

 _Oh Arthur. I'm sorry once again. I couldn't protect you from hurting again. If anything I think I made matters worse…_

Francis approached Arthur and smiled.

 _Oh Arthur you're definitely a sleeping beauty and despite my looks I'm no prince but perhaps this might make you feel better._

He slowly leaned in in and softly pecked Arthur's lips. After the sweet chaste kiss, Arthur opened his eyes as his cheeks tinted into a light pink.

"How did you get in here you idiot?" Arthur said removing his headphones.

"I have my ways." Francis said smirking as he laid down next to Arthur, carefully wrapping his arms around the other blonde's waist.

Arthur rolled eyes. "You came in through the bathroom didn't you?"

"Maybe." Francis smiled as he noticed Arthur putting his headphones away and then returning the embrace as well. "It's locked now though."

"Oh. Why?" Arthur looked up to meet Francis's eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to bother us and interrupt this moment." Francis pecked the Brit's forehead, pulling Arthur closer into his chest.

"Okay…" Arthur smiled resting his head on the Frenchman's chest.

...

A couple of hours later, Dylan walked up the stairs.

 _Stupid idiot. Why won't you pick up the phone?! You better get your arse here by tomorrow morning._

As he passed down the hall he stopped in front of Arthur's room.

 _I wonder how he's doing…_

As he tried using the knob, just like he expected he found it locked.

 _Old habits never die. Oh well, good thing I made a key._

"Hey Art-" He stopped and stared.

When he opened the door, the British man found something different rather than his expectation. Instead of finding his lonely younger brother, he found Arthur, soundly sleeping in the arms of Francis. The young Frenchman had one arm wrapped around the waist of the younger Brit, holding him protectively close to his chest. Seeing that both looked peaceful, Dylan quietly left the room instead of getting angry, closing the door behind him.

 _They both look so happy...hmm since when have they been that close? I wonder if anything did happened at the hotel…Or maybe..._

He thought about it for moment then brushed the thought aside rubbing the temples of his forehead.

 _I'm too tired to get worked up again. Seamus is right I worry too much. I should get some rest before looking deeper in this._

Back inside the room, Francis stirred awake feeling a bit cold. He rubbed his eyes and gently shook Arthur.

"Arthur...it's cold. We should get something to cover ourselves with."

"Huh?" Arthur let out a yawn and turned. "Just get a blanket…"

"Arthur…" Francis shook him again. "Let's get under the covers."

"Hmm okay…"

Once they got snuggled up under the covers, Francis let out sigh pulling the Brit close.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Me too Frog..." Arthur hid his face into his chest. "Now let's get some sleep already…"

* * *

 **Damn that took FOREVER and so many things happened I don't even know what to say. What do you all think? Yes, no, why the ScottlandxAmerica? Just because why not :3 (BTW explanation may or may not come next chapter c:). Also we'd appreciate any comments/reviews/fucking I don't something that tells us you want more or if you simply want to correct us then go ahead! Now excuse me while I go do my actual work~**

 **-Aoi (The Lovely Procrastinator)**


	5. Another Love Story

**Written by: Meh and FrUKLover17**

 **No this story isn't dead yet it's just I've been- busy. And nO it's not because of Yuri on Ice- Well maybe. Never mind, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Note: This explains a bit more about the whole Scotland x America ouo**

 **Also I've been updating this story on Wattpad just to let ya know~**

 **...**

 **Chapter 5 - Another Love Story**

There are always two sides to each story: one is always understood and the other is not.

Allistor continued sprinting down the street, running as fast as he could, trying to get farther and farther away with each step. He eventually reached a park and slowed down. Exhausted, Allistor sat down at a bench; he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

 _I fucked up everything. If only that idiot would have let me explained...we wouldn't be in this mess._

He let out a sigh and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _Damn it! It is all my fault…_

Suddenly a few moments later he heard someone yelling in the distance. He ignored it at first until the voice became clearer.

"Allistor! Allistor! Allistor where did you go?!"

The redhead sighed and ignored the voice as he faced the other way, becoming lost in his thoughts. Alfred ran down the sidewalk finally catching up with Allistor. He started to slowed down his pace as he saw Allistor sitting down at the bench. The blonde stopped a few feet away from the bench and stared.

 _Al...stop blaming yourself. It's my fault for being an idiot and not confronting Arthur._ Alfred thought as he slowly sat down next to Allistor.

He gulped slowly then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey…" Alfred finally said after a long time, but he didn't receive an immediate answer. The blonde then looked over and nervously reached for Allistor's hand.

He tensed up but relaxed after he felt the redhead give his hand a gentle squeeze. Alfred let out a soft sigh as he looked up the night sky. The nerving silence was replaced by that same gentle atmosphere both felt once they were together. It was a nice change compared to all the recent events.

"Hey Al..." Alfred said as he chuckled and smiled nostalgically. "Do you remember how we fell in love?"

Allistor chuckled as stroked Alfred's hand with his thumb.

"Of course I do you idiot." He looked over with a soft smile. "It was the best day of my life..."

"It was probably the most nerve wrecking day for me. Aside from like doctor appointments..."

"Dork." Allistor said as wrapped his arm around the American. "I can remember that day perfectly."

 **~Flashback (MOTHERFUCKERS)~**

 _A Year and a Half Ago._

Alfred gulped as he nervously fiddled with his thumbs. He had finally worked up the courage to ask the question.

"Hey uh Allistor can I t-talk to you...?"

"Hm? Sure what do you need kid?"

"It's about well um…"

"Well spit it out already."

"Well there's this person I like but…" Alfred let out a sigh. "I don't know if he's actually interested in me..."

Allistor smirked. "Oh? So why'd you think it was a good idea to ask his older brother?"

 _H-How did he know?!_ Alfred thought blushing.

"Ah…"

"Don't worry I don't mind but I am curious. Why'd you ask me?" The redhead asked raising a brow.

"W-Well I just um…" Alfred stuttered as he bashfully looked down. "I just sorta assumed that you're the one who knows Artie the best... Plus neither Seamus nor Dylan would have helped me so I thought that you could give me advice..."

Allistor chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Alright I'll help you kid."

"Really?!" Alfred said perking up with a large smile.

"Yeah I mean I don't see why not."

"Thanks you're the best!"

"So what's the problem?" Allistor asked as Alfred returned to his bashful state.

"Well I've um... liked him for a really long time already, and well I want to tell him, but I don't know how to." He said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been feeling like this for about 2 years now..."

"And you haven't told him?!

"Yeah…"

Allistor ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. First off you have to just cut to the chase. Just tell him how you feel."

"S-So I just say: I like you…?"

"Well yes and no. Try being more romantic. Artie loves that type of shit."

"Um 'I like you and I want to connect your face with my face softly.'"

Allistor facepalmed.

"We have lots of work to do…"

After that Alfred and Allistor became close friends, often meeting up in order to come up with romantic schemes that would win over Arthur's heart whether it was wording the perfect love confession that would sweep the Brit off his feet or cheesy pick up lines that would melt anyone's heart.

Yet, they never seemed to work.

"I'm done."

"What?" Allistor looked up at Alfred who was sitting across the couch. "What do you mean by that Alfred?"

"I mean I'm done. Arthur is never going to notice my feelings."

"Come on Alfie! You can't give up now you idiot! What about-"

"No I'm done with everything. I tried everything and Arthur is still as oblivious and dense as ever." Alfred's eyes brimmed with tears. "Even that 'date' was a disaster...I'm tired of being ignored."

Allistor sighed and wrapped an arm around Alfred then pulled him into a warm hug.

"Alfie...come on you can't give up…" He said as he rested his chin on his head.

"I already have. My heart can't take it anymore...and…" Alfred didn't dare to continue and instead buried his face into Allistor's chest.

"And what?"

"N-Nothing…"

 _It's just I think I like you..._

"Alright…"

 _I just want to help you. I really care about you. If only Alfred knew how lucky he was… After all the one he loves feels the same. Unlike myself. Alfred please don't give up. Please be happy._

Nothing happened afterwards.

Soon after Alfred gave up he stopped showing up. The empty days passed until finally one day, he worked up the courage to ask the question.

When Allistor opened the door he was immediately overwhelmed with joy.

"Alfred?! Why are you here-?! I mean not like I mind I just-! It's good to see you…" Allistor said smiling softly.

"Yeah it's good to see you too…" Alfred shifted his weight from one leg onto another. "Hey Allistor can you help me with something...?"

"Of course Alfie. Is something wrong?" He asked rather worriedly.

"Sorta. Allistor I…I um..." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down. "T-There's a p-person I like…! And I don't know how to tell him..."

The room became quiet and suddenly a small smile drew over the Scott.

Allistor chuckled.

"You never change do you Alfred…" He said as he inched closer; their bodies only centimeters away. The redhead then gently lifted Alfred's chin up. "Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"N-No." Blue met with green. "I think I'd rather show him..." With that said, the blonde tipped-toed as he slowly leaned in until his lips were on Allistor's then wrapped his arms around the Scott's neck. Simultaneously Allistor placed his hands at Alfred's waist as he gently returned the kiss. The kiss was sweet and chaste yet filled with a passionate feeling of longing.

Alfred slowly pulled back.

"I love you Al, you put up with me and all my misery so long…" He smiled. "You were always there for me when I needed you."

Suddenly Allistor's smile faded away.

This...I've waited so long yet...It's not right.

"I'm sorry Alfred but" He sighed softly. "This isn't right. I should have told you this before but...Arthur does feel the same and I just want you to be happy...so I'll understand if you want to go to him."

Alfred's smile disappears.

"Allistor" The boy said as he took Allistor's hand. "I love you. I really do. I forgot about Arthur a long time ago. Not to mention that he never noticed my feelings… And I've been feeling like this for awhile now. I promise you that I'm happy with you."

Their fingers interlocked. Allistor's expression soften as he wrapped his free arm once again around Alfred.

"I love you too Alfred..."

 **~ END OF FLASHBACK~**

Alfred giggled softly. "You know because of you I finally had the courage to tell someone that I love them."

"Idiot you told me."

"I know I did."

There was a brief pause.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes?" The Scott said as he looked over.

"I don't regret anything." The American said as he intertwined their fingers. "I know I screwed up but I'm glad that I fell in love with you."

Allistor looked over with a softer, loving smile as he held Alfred close.

"I'm sorry. I'll make this right. For you and Arthur."

Alfred leaned his head on the Scott's shoulder.

"Thank you Allistor…"

Allistor then pressed his lips on the blonde's forehead before leaning against it. At last they found peace on that lonely bench; it was like they were momentarily lifted away from all the pain and stress of their problems.

"Hey Al how long are you planning to stay out here? It's getting pretty dark and I'm cold." Alfred gave a quick shudder in response to the chilly weather.

"Well if you want we can leave now." Allistor said as he rubbed Alfred's arm.

"Yeah that'd be really nice."

Allistor chuckled as they stood up.

"Where do you want to go?" The redhead asked.

"Well I know for a fact that it's best if we don't go back to your house..."

"Why don't we go to yours? Aren't your parents still out of town?"

"Yeah but they'll be back early morning."

"Do you just want to stay at a hotel?" Allistor quietly asked.

"I um…Yeah..." Alfred stuttered with a soft blush. "My parents think I'm staying over anyways s-so yeah…"

"Alright then let's go."

…

"Here's your key sir." The woman giggled as she gave the room key to Allistor.

"Thanks Miss." He said as he lead Alfred towards the elevator. Just as they walked into it, another employee came by to speak to the woman.

"Hey do you have the room key of room C-10 ?"

"No. Two gentlemen just came by and took it. Why?"

"Ah fuck. Remember the lovebirds from yesterday? The ones that left a huge mess?"

"Of course I do!" She giggled. "What about them?"

"Greg forgot to clean up the room."

"So- Oh fuck."

And just as both employees came filled with panic over their jobs, Allistor and Alfred walked into their room.

"Why is it so messy?" Alfred asked.

"Damn lazy maids..." Allistor scanned the room. "Ugh let me call room service and-"

"And what?"

"The fuck?!"

" 'The fuck'? Is that some type of service?"

"What?! No! Look!" Allistor said as he pointed at the familiar scattered clothes on the floor and the messy, damp bedsheets.

"Ew! Does that mean-?! Gross! Why would they give us a room that has already been used?!"

"I have no fucking clue- Wait." Allistor squinted his eyes as he inspected one of the scattered clothes.

"Huh?"

"Isn't that the shirt you gave Arthur on his birthday...?!"

Alfred stared at the shirt; it was exact same green shirt that Arthur loved to wear. Suddenly something clicked as his eyes came across the bed.

"Oh God! What the fuck?!" Alfred yelled in disgust as backed away as far as he could from the bed. "Al shouldn't we ask for another room?! I'm pretty sure this is not safe in any

way!"

"You're telling me…" Yet, the redhead continued to ponder on the situation at hand. He smirked and chuckled. "But now this explains so many things. Come one let's go get another room."

...

"So Arthur lost his virginity to the French foreign exchange student that he just recently met…"

"Yup. That sums it up quite nicely." Allistor said with a chuckle. He was currently laying down in their new bed. "Dylan will definitely love to hear this..."

"Are you really going to tell him? I mean that's kind a private and well-" Alfred said shifted around. "I don't wanna get in anymore trouble…"

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?" The redhead sat up from the bed. "Trust me you won't get in any trouble. Plus I'm sure my brothers will have to know this anyways."

"Guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Allistor ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm kinda tired we should go to sleep already…"

"S-Sleep together? In the same b-bed?"

The Scott raised a brow. "Yes? Why wouldn't we?"

The younger boy stayed quiet and began to mumble incoherent excuses.

"Alfred?" He paused as he walked over. "Are you nervous?"

"N-No I'm just fine!"

"Don't lie." The Scot gently brushed the boy's bangs aside. "I can see it in your eyes you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about-! Heros never get n-nervous-!"

Allistor couldn't help but chuckle. "I know but some do. Now tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't really know…" Alfred said sighing. He looked up at the taller man. "I just feel like if I'm with you things will just keep going bad…"

Allistor's expression soften as he gave the blonde a gentle smile. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist then pulled Alfred into a hug. "There's no need to be nervous. I promise I would fix everything didn't I?" He said before softly pressing his lips against Alfred's forehead.

"I g-guess you did…" Alfred flushed from the sweet display of affection towards him. "All you gotta do now is trust in me that everything will turn out great."

Alfred smiled.

"I trust you."

Perhaps no will else will truly understand their story but regardless of what anyone else thinks, this is their love story.

...

 **It has been explained! I hope you all like this - also sorry because there's wasn't any FrUK in this chapter but there shall be next chapter! Also free to leave any comments/reviews and favorite~! *wink wonk***

 **Until next time**

 **-Aoi**

 **Note: Happy New Years in advance~! Good bye to the shit year that was called 2k16-!**


	6. In the Comfort of Love

**Written by: Meh and FrUK_Is_Life_16**

 **I'm back ouo! Yeesh I didn't expect to take this long but at least I'm back! Ugh I just wish I could update faster. Apologies for being late (again).**

 **...**

 **Chapter 6 – In the Comfort of Love**

It was the sound of the front door creaking that woke up Dylan from his not so peaceful slumber.

"Where the hell were you?!" The brunette demanded as he made his way downstairs. The red-head sighed as he took of his jacket, placing it on the coat rack.

"Calm down _Mum."_ He retorted sarcastically. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood."

"I don't care-! Where were you?! I was calling you all night and you didn't even bother to at least text back!"

"None of your business."

"Please don't tell me you were with Alfred after yesterday?!" He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You still need to clear this up with Arthur."

"I wasn't doing anything stupid if that's what you were referring to." Allistor said in an irritated tone. "I'm not one to fuck around you know..."

Dylan raised a brow.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that there's some people in this house that fuck around more than you think."

"Quit playing around and just tell me-!"

"Are you sure-"

"Tell me."

"Fine. They fucked."

"Who's they-?!"

"Well who else was gone for a whole night?"

Suddenly Dylan came to the "horrifying" realization.

...

Upstairs in the warmth of their bed sheets Francis and Arthur were both still soundly asleep in each other's arms.

Or least they were until an angry Dylan- no that's an understatement- a furious Dylan was heard yelling at the top of his lungs for the both of them.

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND GET YOUR SORRY ("-or do you mean to say sore-" Allistor snickered as he made a sly remark.) ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW! FRENCHIE YOU TOO!"

Arthur sat up quickly in a cold sweat.

"Shit! W-what happened?!" He said as he looked over at Francis who held the same confused yet frighten expression.

"I don't know but," He said as Dylan's shouting became more enraged by the second. "I think we should really go downstairs before he comes up here."

"GET DOWN HERE- SHUT UP AND DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" They both heard as they walked down the hall. Arthur gulped as he rushed down the stairs; he peeked out as he finally made it downstairs.

"...Yes Dylan?" Arthur said carefully as Dylan strode over to him, angrily staring down at him.

"Is it true?!"

"Erm...What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean! Is it true?!"

"What on earth are you talking about?! Why are you even yelling at me?!" Arthur said with great frustration. "What did I even do?"

"For starts you did Francis." Allistor muttered nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?!" Arthur whipped his head and glared at the red-head. Francis at last made it downstairs.

"What's going on-" He began only to be abruptly cut off by a enraged Dylan.

"YOU! What did you do!" He said pointing a finger at the Frenchmen. "How could you do that to my innocent little Arthur?!"

"Dylan calm down! _Mon Dieu_ , what's going on?!"

"You want to know what's going on?! Fine!" The brunette turned towards the youngest Brit. "Did you or did you not sleep with Francis?!"

Arthur stared at him wide-eyed as his face started to heat up; he was completely speechless.

"I- How-" He managed to stutter out; he swallowed thickly as he began to tremble a bit nervously.

"Dylan." Francis said as he walked over. "How did you even come up-"

"Shut it Frenchie! Allistor just told me that he found out some very interesting details about your little stay at the hotel!"

"Allistor? How did you even find any of that out?!" Arthur said as he glared over at the other brother.

"It doesn't matter how he found any of that out! What I want to understand is why you let this happen?!" Dylan demanded as he grabbed Arthur by his shoulders. "Did we not have the talk?! How could you be so reckless?! Now fess up! I need to know the truth!" Arthur didn't know what to say. All his thoughts were clouded with frantic thoughts.

"Dylan enough!" Francis said. He grabbed Arthur and pulled him away then put a protective arm around him. "You're making Arthur nervous!" He took a deep breath and exhaled as he held onto his lover. "Yes we did do it but I don't regret it."

All three pairs of eyes were suddenly on Francis, all filled with both anger and surprise.

"Francis! Why the hell-!" Arthur began only to shushed by the other blonde.

"Arthur. I think I owe it to you since you took talk yesterday at dinner."

"How dare you!" Dylan marched over at him and jabbed his index finger at Francis's chest. "How dare you be so nonchalant about taking away Artie's innocence with your impure hands!"

"I am not. I'm just being calm about the matter." Francis responded with a straight answer. _Besides my hands weren't the only thing that took away his innocence_...

"Is that all you have to say of the matter?!"

"Well what would you like me to do? Apologize for making love to my lover? I'll admit it was a bit reckless and rather rushed but I promise to take responsibility for my actions." He looked at Arthur with a gentle smile. "I care deeply about Arthur and would never think about hurting him."

Dylan was completely baffled by Francis's mature response. "Oh no! I'm not letting you sweet talk your way out of this! You two are grounded for a year- no the rest of your damn life! Ah and for you Francis," He said with an evil glint in his eyes. "I have a different punishment for you. It will be a tad painful but it will teach you a valuable lesson!"

Francis shivered at the thought of whatever sadistic punishment Dylan had in store for him. Perhaps being the "knight in shining" armor wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Now D-Dylan let's not think anything rash-!" The French Boy pleaded as he hid behind Arthur.

"Great just when I thought you were taking responsibility you back off like a coward." Arthur remarked as he glared at Francis.

"I was but then you're brother gave me that scary look-! Please for give me _mon amour_ -!"

"Scary?! You haven't seen scary yet! I'll show what scary is-!"

At that moment a groggy Seamus walked down the stairs. "GOD DAMMIT DYLAN IF YOU'RE ON YOUR MAN PERIOD THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONE'S LIFE MISERABLE! ...Wait whats going on?"

"Basically Dylan is planning Francis's murder." Allistor answered with a chuckle.

"Ali I didn't know you could be so cruel!" Francis cried as he continued to cower in fear.

"Get ready to know what true fear is Bonnefoy!" Dylan said as he stalked closer to him. All seemed lost for the poor Frenchman until a loudly ringing filled the room.

"Erm I s-should answer- Hello...?"

"Hello Francis." There was a hesitant pause. "How are you liking London...isn't it great?"

Francis's eyes widen. "London? Ah yes it's nice."

 _My mother actually called me?_

"That's wonderful to hear."

Francis cleared his throat. "So _Maman_...why are you calling?"

"I wanted to check up on you, of course. Now may you please pass the phone to your guardian so Mama may speak to them."

Francis looked at the rest. "Um _Maman_ I don't think right now is a good moment-"

"Francis please." She insisted. "It's something important."

Francis sighed in defeat. " _Oui Maman._ " Francis walked over to Allistor and handed him the phone. "My mother wishes to speak to one of my guardians."

"I'll take it-" Dylan said but was stopped by Allistor.

"No. I'll answer." He said as he took the phone. All eyes were on Allistor as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am Francis's mother. I'd like to know who I'm speaking to." She demanded.

Allistor's eyes went wide. "O-Of course. I'm Allistor,, Francis's main guardian. What may I help you with Miss?"

"Well I hate to admit this to you , but I haven't been paying close attention to my darling son Francis."

"Ah. I see..."

"Because of these my son has found himself going through several... childish and selfish phases and have made him nothing but reckless teenager. Now the reason of me sharing this with you is because I want to make sure that while he's over there he will be under watchful eyes. Can I trust you with that task?"

"...Will do Miss Bonnefoy. There's nothing in this house I won't be aware of."

"Thank you. I am glad I won't have to worry about him. Now I can focus on far more important matters."

"Right..."

"One more favor to ask of you, please do not tell Francis of what I have asked you. Until next time. _Au avoir."_

"Of course." Allistor gave Francis the phone back.

"What did she say?!" Dylan asked first.

"Did she say anything about me?!" Francis followed afterwards.

"Nothing. She said nothing at all." He looked straight at Dylan. "She just wanted to know Francis was with us already..."

"Right..." Francis said quietly.

"Oh..." Dylan then looking at both Arthur and Francis. "We are still not done talking about 'that'. For now, Arthur go set up the table for breakfast and don't even think about getting near the stove. We are going to talk about this later."

He then dragged the younger brother into the kitchen, who helpless looked over his shoulder to the Frenchman. But the French was lost into deep thought, thinking about something that he had almost immediately forgotten ever since had arrived in London.

...

Breakfast time rolled around, and at last Arthur was able to sneak out after having his ear being part scolded off by Dylan and mocked by Seamus who kept attempting to get all the "details". He let out a sigh of relief as he walked upstairs.

"At last. Some peace..." Arthur said. He stopped at as he noticed the room to Francis's bedroom was closed.

 _How odd...I mean I know Dylan is pissed but why would he go back to his room...?_

He frown and went over and walked in. There he found Francis, listening to music loud enough for Arthur to make out every lyric of the song without straining. He was sitting against the headboard of the bed with his hopeless stare pointed upwards to the ceiling. There was something off about his whole behavior that definitely did not involve Dylan's harsh scolding and threats.

Arthur slowly approached Francis and sat next to him. As soon as Francis felt the extra presence, Francis turned and gave forced charismatic smile before turning away.

"Francis...?" Arthur said but was blocked out by the loud music. He let out a soft sigh then reached for Francis's hand and intertwined their fingers as he leaned on Francis's shoulder. Francis smiled and closed his hand over Arthur's before letting out a soft sigh and turning back up to the ceiling.

"Francis..." Arthur muttered as he looked up. "Are...Is something wrong?"

Francis paused his music and stayed quiet as if he was contemplating what white lie he would tell. He turned and gave the Brit a warm smile.

"What are you talking about?" He said chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm fine Arthur. In fact I'm quite grateful! I mean- I was about to die at the hands of your brother but now I'm over it..."

Arthur chuckled and rested back on the French-boy's shoulder. "Idiot. He probably would have. Ugh how did _he_ even find out..."

"I did find it odd that Allistor knew such information..." Francis put his headphones aside. "Perhaps he realized how badly you were walking- not to mention the conversation at dinner."

"God how embarrassing!" He buried his face into Francis's neck. "You're lucky you didn't get to be lectured and teased about that-! Ugh I hate my brothers sometimes..."

Francis chuckled and pecked his forehead. "Embarrassing? But _mon cher_ it was in the name of love~"

"Oh shut it! I don't want to hear it." Arthur sighed. "They're never going to let it down now..."

"They were bound to find out eventually. I mean I wasn't going to hid my feelings for you."

Arthur flushed and looked up pouting. "You're not allowed to be that smooth."

"I think I deserve a kiss I mean I've been deprived of affection for a whole-OMPF" Francis was not allowed to finish that sentence for he received a pillow to the face.

"Get up git! I was only suppose to tell you that breakfast would be ready soon!" Arthur huffed as he walked out leaving a disappointed Francis behind.

...

Breakfast was not as peaceful as the Kirkland residents had all hoped but was rather filled with more tension than before. There was not a moment during the whole course of the meal that a glare was not being passed around. It looked as if breakfast was going to pass by peacefully when one of the British brothers spoke up.

"Alright someone say something before I go insane!" Seamus loudly declared.

"Seamus I know ideas don't normally go through you but please. If someone wanted to talk they would have spoken up already." Allistor remarked as he shot a dagger with look to the youngest Brit.

"Well who got your panties all in a bunch?"

"The fucking pixie in our front yard. Who the hell do you think?!"

"Enough you two. All I want is to get through one meal peacefully." Dylan interfered.

"I would if Seamus wasn't being immature."

The freckled face Brit turned, and gave a uncharacteristic scowl. "Allistor I've had enough of your shit- No I think we all have. So please take your bullshit drama and make like plane and take the fuck off."

Allistor stared as his eye twitched. He slammed down his drink.

"We aren't you one to talk about! You treat everything a joke and I'm sick of it! When the hell are you going to take some God damn responsibility! You think it's easy being the oldest one?! I'd like to see you in my place for once!"

"If this is your excuse about yesterday get fucking over it. Quit acting like you're a misunderstood victim cause you're not! You actually hurt Arthur you fucktard."

"Shut up! You don't know what I feel and what I'm going through! So don't open

your mouth unless you have something useful to say!"

"Guys stop it right now!" Dylan yelled. "This isn't helping with anything!"

Francis was speechless. He had never seen such vicious behavior from the brothers before. He turned and caught a glimpse of Arthur's expression; it was blank at first look but his eyes were frightened and hurt.

"Dylan is right." Francis began. "This is not how things are-"

"Shut up Francis. This is a family matter." Allistor responded coldly. "Stay the fuck out."

Arthur stood up and glared at Allistor. "Enough Allistor! Stop this right now!"

"Shut your trap Arthur! You're the last person who should even be talking! You've caused enough trouble with your reckless behavior! Just sit down and do think for once-!"

Arthur went silent.

"Enough Allistor you're just full of bullshit!" Seamus said as he stood up threateningly.

"Say that again and watch what happens!" Allistor said mimicking the other brother.

"Both of you! Enough is enough!" Dylan shouted. "You two are acting like children!"

"Shut up Dylan! Who do you think are?!" Allistor demanded as he hovered over the brunette. "Our fucking parents?! You don't know shit about being responsible! When the hell have you ever helped out with anything?! You think you can be as good as Mom was but you'll always stay as useless as ever!"

Dylan stayed quiet as he stared at the red head. He bowed his head in shame.

"That's too fucking far!" Seamus walked over and pushed Allistor back. "You think you're allowed to bitch about your situation?! Well guess what you're not! You think you're the only busting your ass for our family?! I work too you know and Dylan tries his best keeping the household while studying! Even Arthur tries to help out and he never complains about anything! All you've ever done is blame Dad for everything even though you are just as bad as he was!"

After that the room stood still. Allistor opened his mouth to speak but instead turned walked out from the back door. The door slammed shut.

Seamus muttered under his breath. He looked up at Dylan and put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. .

"I'll go get that idiot. Don't worry."

Dylan stood up afterwards sighing. "You two should rest a bit." He said in a calm tone. "I'll take care of the kitchen."

Francis nodded then turned over to Arthur who was still staring at the table ahead. He slowly reached out for the Brit's hand but before he could grasp it he was long gone. Francis remained quiet the followed Arthur upstairs where he found him lying on his bed.

"Arthur?"

"I'm tired..." The short haired blond muttered; his face was hidden in his pillow. Francis gave him a sad smile and sat next to him, soothingly stroked his cheek.

"Arthur...do you want to talk?"

He shook his head and buried his head even more into the pillow.

"Alright..."

They stayed like that for a long time until finally the Brit spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Francis turned to look at Arthur. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry that you had to see that. It's...It's all my fault..."

"No Arthur. It's not your fault. Everyone else was at fault too." Francis said as he pulled his head into his lap. "Myself included. Don't be so harsh on yourself.

"Still...This whole stupid fight escalated into an even more serious issue..." He hid his face again.

"Does...it have to do with your parents?"

Arthur nodded and looked up teary-eyed.

"It's not our favorite thing to remember..."

"Shh Arthur..." Francis kissed his forehead. "You don't have to explain. It's okay..."

"No it's not! Now everyone is upset and it's all because of me! Even you..."

"Even me...?"

Arthur sat up sniffing and looked at him. "You're mother...After she called you were upset..."

Francis looked down and rubbed his arm. "No I just- It's nothing really."

"No...I can tell something is bothering you."

"Arthur..." Francis took his hand gently. "You don't have to worry about me right now. All I'm worried about is how you're feeling-"

"-Well I'm worried about your feelings!"

Francis let out a soft sigh and looked up giving a gentle smile. " _Mon cher_ , please do not worry. I'm fine as long as you're fine. You're feelings is all I care about right now..." He leaned in and pecked his cheek before whispering into Arthur's ear. "I care about you. Now please let me take care of you."

Arthur cried and buried his face into Francis's shoulder. He held onto him tightly. "You're too damn sweet..." He said while choking on tears.

"Well I do try for you..."

Arthur looked up at him and pressed their lips together into a chaste kiss.

"Francis...if you're going to take care of me then please let me take care of you..."

Francis chuckled and looked at the other blonde. "You're quite persistent you know..."

"No I just want to take care of you..."

"Alright love I'll tell you..." Francis smiled and pulled Arthur into a hug, then rested his chin on his head. "I suppose I just realized how lonely I was until I got here. I never really spent quality time with my _Maman._ I sorta just hit me that she was never really there..."

"I'm sorry to hear that Francis..."

"It's fine Arthur. I guess my mind was still stuck in happier days."

"Happier days...?"

Francis smiled nostalgically. "Yes. Happier days in which I spent with my two closest friends. But one day, they both had to leave me. I was quite heartbroken by it. Not only had I lost my too closest friends but one of them had also been my first love. I never truly realized that they weren't by my side anymore.."

"Francis..."

"What's with that face love? Why do you have such a long face?"

"Francis you're crying..."

Arthur reached for his cheek and felt the hot tears rush down his cheeks.

"W-What? I don't u-understand..." The Frenchman said, with tear-stained face.

"Francis it's okay..." Arthur looked up at him and wiped his tears away. "It's okay to cry..."

That's all it took for Francis to let all his tears out.

...

The long day strolled by, and neither Seamus nor Allistor returned. It was almost midnight when Seamus returned. Sadly he didn't find Allistor.

"Where were you Seamus? Did you get something to eat during the day?"

"Relax Dylan I didn't go drinking and I'm positive Allistor didn't either. Perhaps he went to talk to Alfred..."

The brunette sighed. "I just hope he gets home soon..."

Upstairs, the couple spent the restless day, cleaning up and watching movies together. Occasionally Dylan would peek in to see what they were doing but fortunately (or unfortunately for the older brother) the most the two did was cuddle. He was still upset about the whole hotel fiasco but decided to leave it on hold while tension was still in the air.

Francis had eventually calmed down after crying for a long time but remained silent for a long time until finally he spoke up.

"Arthur?"

"Yes dear?" The Brit said with a soft, gentle voice as he stroked the French-boy's hair.

"May..." He bit his lip as he looked up. "M-May I have a kiss?"

Arthur chuckled. "...Of course you can frog..."

Francis smiled as he received a sweet kiss; it was just what he needed.

"Thank you _mon amour_..."

"Y-You're welcome love..." He bashfully turned away.

"Wait Arthur..." Francis put his fingers under the other's chin, making him face him. "May I have another...?"

"You greedy frog." Arthur said with a playful smile. "If I give you anymore I'd be spoiling you..."

"Then please,.." He slowly pushed him on his back and leaned until their noses were touching. "Spoil me rotten..."

"Oh I really shouldn't..."

The couple spent the rest of their afternoon in each other's loving arms, giving each other tender, loving kisses. And for the first time, they both realized that they did not need to face pain alone anymore. They no longer had to feel loneliness, for as long as they were with one another, any sort of problem would become non-existent.

 **...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It took a lot of work but eventually got it done! I'll try to work harder for the next update- Hopefully it all goes as planned! Also** **free** **to** **leave** **any comments/reviews and votes~! *wink wonk***

 **Hasta la Pasta~**

 **-Aoi**


End file.
